Página en blanco
by Ai Biam
Summary: AU. Empezar una nueva vida no siempre es fácil. Cambiar de ciudad, nuevas compañeras de piso, buscar trabajo... Pero Lucy no se imaginaba que su lista de problemas aumentaría tanto por culpa de sus nuevos vecinos y sobre todo por ése chico que vivía en la puerta de enfrente a la suya, en el 3A. NaLu, GaLe, Jerza y Gruvia.
1. Cambio de aires

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima y de nadie más. Cualquier hecho ocurrido en esta historia que tenga alguna similitud con alguien ajeno a ella, es pura casualidad y yo solo escribo esto por amor al arte y por puro aburrimiento. He dicho**.

* * *

**1**

** Cambio de aires **

* * *

**A**quella mañana hacía calor. Una de esas mañanas sofocantes, con un poder sobrenatural que siempre consigue despertar a alguien, por muy profundo que su sueño sea, recostado en lo que debería ser una cama pero que en realidad es un manto de sudor. Los más afortunados, los que tienen aire acondicionado, son los únicos que se libraban de aquel castigo divino.

En general, todo el mundo ama el verano, por ser la estación de las vacaciones y la playa, la estación en donde los niños dejan los libros del colegio y hacen todo lo que no podían hacer estando en temporada de exámenes. Una estación en donde miles de parejas se dan el sí quiero en bodas con cientos de invitados, y los hoteles de cuatro estrellas se llenan de familias, ilusionadas por tener un tiempo de descanso fuera del trabajo y el estrés. Todo es perfecto en el verano. Todo, excepto el calor.

Para una chica sencilla, nacida en el seno de una familia adinerada, con un exquisito gusto en cuanto a la ropa se refiere, y con miles de problemas a su alrededor, el calor no era bienvenido. Había estado semanas preparándolo todo, guardándolo todo en las maletas, en las cajas de mudanza, comprando ropa nueva y necesaria… Lo había planeado todo para aquel día, pero siempre recordaría su errónea decisión de ponerse una blusa de manga larga con unos vaqueros ajustados, calcetines bien calentitos, y deportivas no aptas para pleno verano, y encima no haber pensado en comprar aunque fuera un triste abanico o uno de esos aparatos que gustan tanto a los niños que consiste en un mini ventilador transportable. Es cierto que el día anterior había llovido, y que cuando se había despertado de su corto sueño, a las tres de la madrugada, podía jurar que fuera en la calle refrescaba lo suficiente como para asegurar que lo que llevaba puesto no era un suicidio. Estaba segura que en el autobús pondrían el aire acondicionado, y que para el 3 de julio habían dado que la lluvia seguiría, con vientos frescos incluidos. Pero no.

Allí se encontraba, a las seis de la mañana, todavía con el sol empezando a salir por entre las campestres montañas, con los pajaritos revoloteando entre los cielos libres de nubes, con los granjeros sacando a sus ovejas a pastar y los agricultores con sus semillas a plantar. Las ciudades empezarían a despertarse también, las cafeterías abriéndose y las calles llenándose de taxis y coches pitando, con gente feliz y no tan feliz. Pero ella estaba allí, en un autobús viejo, pequeño, sin espacio para respirar, con un aire acondicionado estropeado, y con cuarenta personas a bordo que no hacían más que provocarle más calor. Una de esas personas estaba sentada a su lado, sujetando entre sus manos una enorme jaula oxidada en cuyo interior se encontraba una gallina. Pero Lucy no podía echarle la culpa al pobre animal, no cuando su dueña estaba vestida con un enorme abrigo de pleno invierno, preguntándose Lucy si en realidad aquella señora no sería una especie de monstruo inmune al calor, de un mundo completamente distinto al suyo en donde las gallinas hablaban su idioma y la señora era su reina (aunque la señora ya le había dicho que era porque estaba resfriada).

En realidad Lucy estaba segura que de tanto calor, tanto sofoco, tanto sudor, había comenzado a divagar un poco y hasta a ver visiones, producto del mareo. Poco a poco los ocupantes del autobús eran ya conocidos de toda la vida, y la señora de la gallina se había convertido, en las dos horas que llevaban de viaje, en su mejor amiga.

—Yo sabía perfectamente que ese tipejo no era de fiar, no. Pero el muy imbécil de mi marido no pudo hacerme caso y al final vendió la burra. ¡Te lo puedes crees! Toda una vida cuidando de ella, como si fuera su madre, para que el muy imbécil de mi marido se la venda al primero que pase por delante, ¡mi pobre burra! –Continuó la simpática mujer de la gallina con su historia del burro y el imbécil de su marido. Hacía ya una hora que Lucy escuchaba las penas y glorias de aquella enorme mujer abrigada hasta el cuello, habiéndole contado ya cuatro historias distintas en cuyos finales siempre acababan insultando al pobre marido de la señora. Lucy pensaba que con un poco de conversación podría olvidarse del calor, pero lo cierto es que podía sentir como las palabras de la mujer le golpeaban en su rostro como unas enormes bolas de fuego, arrasando su cara-. Nunca se lo perdonaré, encima el muy imbécil de mi marido va y me compra un kilo de tomates como disculpa, cuando el tipejo ese se fue con nuestra burra sin habernos pagado lo que nos debía, ¡el muy imbécil!

—¿Enserio? Madre mía, tuvo que ser horrible, la comprendo. Yo tampoco sería capaz de perdonar algo así a mi marido, la verdad, por muchos kilos de tomates o pimientos que me traiga –aportó la muchacha a la conversación. Si bien empezó a hablar con la mujer por olvidarse del calor, también era porque estaba segura que no sobreviviría un viaje de ocho horas en autobús sin algo que la distrajera del aburrimiento. Encima de haberse vestido no aptamente para ese día, su reproductor de música había tenido un fatal accidente aquella mañana, muriendo al instante pisoteado por el pie de Lucy.

—¡Y tanto que no lo perdono! Y por lo que más quieras, no cometas mi error de casarte con alguien así, chica. Para alguien tan guapa como tú, lo mejor es que en vez de un kilo de tomates, te traigan diamantes. Si no, tú nada, ni pienses en bodas. ¡Aunque con lo joven y guapa que eres, seguro que tendrás novios a tutiplén!- Exclamó la mujer, mientras se sacaba un enorme pañuelo de seda para sonarse la nariz -. ¡Uf, disculpa, chica! Menudo resfriado más tonto he cogido yo, por culpa de que me tuve que quedar toda la noche cuidando a una de mis pobres vacas, que le tocó parir aquel día. Y como siempre, ¡el imbécil de mi marido va y se larga a la ciudad a ver el fútbol, dejándome sola! –Continúa la mujer, provocando una sincera sonrisa en los labios de Lucy.

Si bien es cierto que aquella señora regordeta le causaba aún más sofoco, y que la gallina ya había intentado comerse tres veces uno de sus dedos, no estaba ni enfadada ni nada por el estilo.

Aquel día era imposible para ella borrar esa sonrisa tonta que tenía, una risa nerviosa y los latidos fuertes de su corazón, mirarse a los espejos a cada segundo para peinarse y arreglarse sus lisos cabellos rubios, ese brillo especial en sus grandes ojos marrones, sonreír una vez más. Normalmente, ella era incluso más gritona y más habladora que aquella mujer, mucho más, pero estaba tan nerviosa en aquel momento que su personalidad había dado un giro tremendamente brusco y solo le salían palabras cortas y a veces sin sentido, pero siempre sonriendo. Porque aquel día, aunque hiciera calor, demasiado para ella, estaba llena de felicidad.

Se iba a mudar. Lucy estaba al cien por cien segura de que en cuanto terminara la carrera, se iría de su pequeño apartamento de estudiante y se despediría de su segunda vida para siempre, empezando una tercera.

La primera vida había sido para ella la más normal, teniendo en cuenta que incluso antes de nacer, estando en la barriga de su madre, ella ya era millonaria.

La familia Heartfilia era una de las más conocidas y famosas de toda la región de Fiore, dueñas del sector ferrocarril y con una amplia lista de negocios bancales, con decenas de hoteles a su cargo, y con dinero, mucho dinero. Jude Heartfilia era uno más de esos jefes de la gran familia Heartfilia, y Lucy tuvo la buena o la mala suerte de acabar siendo su hija.

Ella misma sabía que es la persona menos indicada para quejarse de su vida, por eso nunca lo ha hecho. Incluso cuando su madre murió, ella seguía dando las gracias por haber nacido en la familia que lo hizo, aunque se había quedado completamente sola. Nunca le recriminó a su padre la falta de atención, los cumpleaños olvidados a causa del trabajo, las palabras vacías de amor… En el fondo lo entendía. Cuando murió su madre, ella sabe que su padre contrató más sirvientes para que estuvieran con ella, empezó a acudir a los cumpleaños, y la falta de atención y las palabras vacías fueron apareciendo menos.

Cuando Lucy empezó a ir a su primer colegio, exclusivamente para niñas ricas, sabía que había una gran diferencia entre ella y las demás niñas. Cuando se juntaba con niños pobres, Lucy notaba la forma en como la miraban y el rencor que le guardaban por tener todos los juguetes que quería a su disposición y por comer siempre todo lo que quería. Cuando estaba con las niñas ricas, se aburría. Ella no actuaba de igual forma, no hablaba de la misma manera, sabía que aunque había nacido en el mismo mundo, eran muy diferentes.

Antes de ir al instituto, Lucy podía asegurar que conocía la palabra "amigo" gracias a sus encantadores sirvientes y cuidadores, gente maravillosa que la crio con auténtico amor. Por eso, en el fondo, siempre se ha sentido afortunada de todo lo que había tenido, en el fondo nunca se había sentido verdaderamente sola.

Pero ni ella misma se podía explicar el porqué de su decisión de ir a un instituto público. Saberlo lo sabía, pero no podía explicárselo a los demás para que la entendieran. Quería cambiar de aires, les dijo.

Sin apenas haber llegado a la adolescencia, con doce años le pidió, entre gritos y pataletas, a su padre, que la metiera en un instituto normal y corriente y que se olvidara de los lujos y las joyas. La gente asegura que fue por Loke, otro niño rico al que conoció en una de las fiestas de su familia, pero con la gran diferencia de que el niño iba a colegios normales y que en ellos todos los estudiantes eran tratados de igual manera. Él fue su primer verdadero amigo, el que la presentó a los demás niños normales y con el que jugaba algunas tardes en los jardines de la mansión Heartfilia. Lucy sabía que aquellos niños que Loke le presentaba nunca serían amigos suyos por la forma en que la miraban con tanto odio, pero no sabía porqué a Loke, siendo igual que ella, sí le permitían entrar en el círculo de amistad.

Por eso quería entrar en un instituto público, para cambiar de aires y hacer amigos, sólo por probar, decía ella. Y sí, hizo amigos. Lucy puede recordar su época de estudiante de instituto como la mejor de todas, sin duda alguna. Antes no lo entendía, pero más tarde se dio cuenta que no todo el mundo era igual y que cada persona tiene una mente distinta. Pudo conocer gente de toda clase, y la forma en como la miraban variaba en cada persona. Aun había gente que la observaba con envidia, pero también había gente que la miraba como una buena persona, una compañera más de clase, una amiga. Según iba creciendo, algunas chicas la miraban como una enemiga, y algunos chicos la miraban de reojo (Loke le dijo que eso era porque, palabras textuales de su boca, estaba "demasiado buena" y era irresistible). Había profesores que la miraban con enfado por haber suspendido un examen, y otros por haber sacado una nota perfecta, pero ninguno le tuvo en cuenta la familia de donde venía.

Al entrar al instituto su segunda vida comenzó. Por partes, el instituto sería la primera, y la segunda sería cuando entró a la universidad. Lucy se había asegurado de dejarle bien claro a su padre que no pensaba involucrarse para nada en los negocios de la familia, que quería seguir su propia vida y hasta amenazó con cambiarse el apellido por el de su madre. Finalmente, cuando entró en la carrera de periodismo, pudo respirar tranquila, quitándose una enorme carga de los hombros, la más grande de toda su vida. Alquiló un diminuto apartamento para vivir, buscó miles de trabajos para pagar el alquiler, sufrió y sufrió cientos de veces con los exámenes, pero ella se había dado cuenta que ya nadie, desde que dejó de ser una niña, nadie le daba importancia a su apellido. A los que querían husmear en su vida de familia rica, los echaba de su mente para, simplemente ignorarlos, y continuar como si nada. Ignoró por completo las llamadas de su padre para que dejara la carrera e hiciera algo de más provecho y con más salida laboral, se entretuvo saliendo con montones de chicos distintos e hice montones de amigas con las que siempre salía a comprar y quedaba por las tardes en la biblioteca para estudiar.

Ahora había terminado la carrera y se disponía a seguir, esta vez con una tercera vida. Mudarse de la ciudad en donde había vivido toda la vida, para ella eso era un gran paso que nunca pensaba que tuviera la oportunidad de dar, pero que estaba segura que lo haría. Lucy siempre había soñado con viajar, casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de salir de su ciudad natal, nunca había salido de la región y casi no conocía nada de las costumbres de otros sitios ni de otras gentes. Por eso quería cambiar, e irse a vivir a una ciudad que está en la otra punta de la región, a kilómetros de su ciudad, la llenaba de una ilusión enorme y se sentía como una auténtica aventurera, como esas que se van a unas ruinas en busca de tesoros escondidos. Y todo gracias a Levy.

Había conocido, en su segundo año de la carrera, a una muchacha con el mismo amor que ella sentía por los libros, objetos sagrados que para ella era lo más maravilloso del mundo, con un poder increíble que la hacía siempre soñar y hacerla sentir como si volara. Bien, pues Levy estaba igual de obsesionada por los libros. La muchacha se había pasado semanas, desde que se enteró, pidiéndole que la dejara leer las historias que había escrito, persiguiéndola por todos lados, acosándola incluso cuando tenía la necesidad de ir al baño, mandarle cientos de mensajes y llamadas al móvil, todo para leer las "increíbles" historias que la mente de Lucy escribía . Porque igual que Lucy amaba los libros, también adoraba escribir. O al menos lo intentaba. Y gracias a esto, pudo conocer a la que hoy es su mejor amiga.

Al pasar de año, Levy cambió de universidad y se mudó a otra ciudad, pero siguieron la amistad gracias a la fantástica magia de lo que se conoce como Internet. Cuando Lucy le dijo a Levy que no sabía qué hacer después de terminar la carrera, ella le propuso que se mudara a vivir con ella y que le ayudaría a buscar trabajo. Por supuesto, Lucy aceptó gustosamente a vivir con ella, a volver a buscar trabajo hasta en la basura y a seguir cambiando de aires.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡pero qué frío hace aquí! No, si seguro que tengo fiebre otra vez y todo. Chica, perdona si te pego algo, eh, es que encima ni puedo dejar de estornudar, ¡estoy hecha un desastre, y todo por culpa del imbécil de mi marido! –Exclama la pobre mujer mientras volvía a sacar otro pañuelo de su bolso-. ¡AAACHÚUU! ¡Lo que yo decía, voy a terminar por contagiar hasta al pobre pollo!

Cuando se despidió de su familia, de los sirvientes de la mansión, de sus amigos de la universidad, de su apartamento diminuto de estudiante; sabía que los echaría de menos, pero estaba tan emocionada por cerrar un capítulo de su vida y empezar con otro nuevo, que se moría de ganas de llegar por fin a una de las ciudades más grandes de toda la región de Fiore, Magnolia. Pero el viaje era largo y cansado, y las ocho horas que debieron ser se fueron alargando más y más hasta perder la cuenta.

Al cabo de unas horas, la señora de la gallina se bajó en una parada distinta, y Lucy se pasó toda la mañana echando de menos sus historias del imbécil de su marido. Hasta le había terminado por coger cariño a la gallina, que por cierto, Lucy podría jurar que al bajarse la señora del autobús, el ave le guiñó un ojo a modo de despedida. Aunque tal vez fuera por el calor y porque cada vez estaba más segura de que si sudaba más, terminaría por desmayarse y que Levy tendría que recogerla en un hospital.

Por suerte, el autobús tuvo que parar urgentemente en una gasolinera a causa de que el bebé de una de las mujeres que iba en el autobús había soltado una bomba atómica y era imposible respirar dentro del transporte. Lucy aprovechó los minutos para cambiarse de ropa en el lavabo de la gasolinera y ponerse una camiseta de tirantes con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros que le llegaban por los muslos, y unas sandalias que se compró de oferta. De paso echó un vistazo a su nuevo móvil, que lo había tenido apagado todo el rato porque la señora del abrigo le dijo que su gallina se ponía nerviosa con los móviles y se podía volver loca. Además de que la otra noche no le dieron ganas de ponerlo a cargar y ahora la batería estaba en sus límites. Al encenderlo, vio que tenía un mensaje de Levy.

"_Cuando llegues a la estación, me das un toque y voy a por ti_". Lucy sabía que Levy estaba igual de ilusionada que ella, porque iban a vivir juntas, compartirían piso y alquiler y que por fin, después de tantos años de hablar mediante video chat, volverían a verse las caras esta vez sin una pantalla por el medio. Levy le había dicho que pasaría por ella a recogerla, aunque Lucy ya tenía la dirección del edificio en el que se iba a mudar y parecía que no estaba muy lejos de la estación de autobuses y que podía ir ella sola andando. Y de paso darle una sorpresa a su amiga, por supuesto.

Las siguientes horas en el autobús fueron un poco más llevaderas ahora que Lucy se había quitado ropa de encima y estaba más fresquita. Se distrajo un poco jugando con el móvil y mirando por la ventana los distintos paisajes que tenía la oportunidad de ver. Levy le había aconsejado que en vez de autobús, se decidiera por ir en avión, en el cuál se tardan bastantes menos horas y sin necesidad de hacer un viaje tan largo, pero la rubia denegó la idea diciendo que prefería ir en autobús, ya que le gustaba la idea de viajar en uno e ir viendo distintos paisajes por la ventana. Bueno, eso y porque se acababa de gastar parte de su dinero comprando cosas innecesarias para la mudanza y su presupuesto no llegaba para un avión, y tristemente los trenes que salían ese día ninguno le venía bien por culpa del horario. Así que optó por viajar en un autobús viejo y diminuto, con el aire acondicionado roto, con los asientos tan destrozados que Lucy podía asegurar que hacía ya rato que no sentía el trasero y con un conductor que estaba segura sería el hombre más anciano del mundo, con la cara llena de arrugas y unos ojos que casi no se podían ver de lo pequeños que eran. Pero era esto, o pedirle dinero a su padre, y Lucy se había jurado a ella misma que, bajo ningún concepto, aunque lo necesitase con la más urgente urgencia, pediría dinero a su familia.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, Lucy se había quedado dormida. Notó como alguien la llamaba con unos golpecitos en su brazo y abrió los ojos rápidamente. Había estado ya tantas horas sin dormir que nunca pensó que volvería a hacerlo, con los nervios y la ilusión, pero se quedó dormida en el autobús mientras pasaban por un enorme túnel que parecía que no tenía final. Disimuladamente se limpio una fina capa de baba que bajaba por su boca, y con una risa tonta le dio las gracias al anciano conductor y bajó del autobús.

Una vez en tierra firme, Lucy se dio unos momentos para respirar el aire de la que de ahora en adelante sería su ciudad. Magnolia era un sitio mucho más inmenso y enorme que su ciudad natal, la segunda ciudad de la región de Fiore, con grandes centros comerciales llenos de ropa esperando a ser comprada por ella, con miles de chicos guapos esperando a conocerla, con…

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –Con el anciano conductor del autobús. Ah, no, con eso no, pero allí estaba, esperándola a ella para que recogiera de una vez por todas sus maletas.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, no se preocupe! ¡Madre mía, este sitio es enorme! –Exclamó maravillada la rubia mientras observaba con unos ojos llenos de alegría su alrededor, observando todo lo que la rodeaba. Escuchó una pequeña risa por parte del anciano y recordó que la estaba esperando para recoger sus cosas -. ¡Ah, perdone! Gracias, y por favor, no se preocupe, ya las saco yo sola –decía mientras bajaba una enorme maleta roja del autobús. Lo último que le apetecía ahora era que el pobre abuelo sufriera de una rotura de cadera o de espalda por culpa de sus maletas.

—Veo que llevas un montón de equipaje, ¿te vas a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí? En esta época, Magnolia es la mejor ciudad para hacer turismo y está llena hasta los topes –decía el señor mientras ayudaba a la rubia a bajar la maleta más gorda de todas.

—La verdad, espero quedarme todo el tiempo que pueda –contestaba la rubia con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro-. Hoy me mudo aquí.

—¡Vaya, pues bienvenida! Entonces tendrás tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de la ciudad.

Y tanto que lo tendría. Si bien Lucy se había prometido que lo primero que haría sería ir corriendo a buscar trabajo, también estaba llena de ganas por recorrer toda la ciudad y descubrir todos sus secretos.

Una vez ya con las maletas bajadas, le dio las gracias al anciano y sacó su móvil de su bolso de mano para llamar a Levy. Esperó unos minutos a que se encendiera. Y siguió esperando. Y siguió esperando. Y…

—¡¿Pero qué le pasa al cacharro este? Yo no sé ni para que me compro un móvil nuevo si no me hace ni caso, ¡con lo bien que estaba yo con el otro! –empezó a gritar la rubia en medio de la calle mientras miraba con odio a su nuevo móvil, con la gente observándola como un bicho raro mientras paseaban. Siguió intentando encender el aparato, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que no le quedaba batería-. Sí, perfecto, genial. Muy bien, Lucy, mira que te dije bien clarito anoche que cargaras el móvil, ¿pero lo hiciste? ¡No, nunca me hago caso, nunca, joder!

Al final decidió no llamar a Levy y simplemente irse ella sola guiándose gracias a los datos que Levy le había pasado. Podría gastarse el dinero en llamarla por una cabina telefónica, pero prefirió llamar un taxi, ya que sería mucho más rápido y así podría sorprender a su amiga.

Cuando el taxi llegó, le dio la dirección de la calle y el número del edificio, y ya una vez sentada en la parte trasera del coche, suspiró profundamente y se giró con una enorme sonrisa hacia la ventanilla para mirar como Magnolia pasaba delante de ella, mostrando su elegancia y su frescura. Tristemente, aquel no era un buen día en la ciudad y todas las calles estaban llenas de coches, por lo que al final tardó más tiempo del que pensaba en llegar al edificio y encima tuvo que pagarle el doble al taxista.

Terminó de pagarle al hombre y le agradeció su ayuda con las maletas. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, y lo vio. Después de tantos meses viéndolo a través de las fotografías que le pasaba Levy, se encontró con el que de ahora en adelante sería su nuevo hogar.

Las palabras "APARTAMENTOS FAIRY TAIL", brillaban en lo más alto del portal, dándole nombre al edificio. Puede que para cualquiera otra persona que pasara por allí, ajena a todo aquello, fuera un edificio viejo con las paredes un poco gastadas, un edificio más igual que todos los que habían en aquel barrio, uno más. Pero para ella le pareció un precioso castillo pequeño, un edificio que destellaba magia por todas sus paredes y ventanas. Seguramente si no hiciera tanto calor y si no estuviera tan cansada, Lucy abriría los ojos y lo miraría también como un piso viejo, pero la verdad es que estaba maravillada por la estructura que se alzaba ante ella.

Se quedó quieta durante unos minutos, mirando hacia todos lados con cara de chica ilusionada que empieza una nueva vida, observando el barrio en el que iba a vivir a partir de ahora, con cafeterías y bares, un pequeño club de gimnasio, muchas más casas y edificios. Todo le parecía perfecto. Una risa tonta volvió a escapar de sus labios y se acercó al portal del edificio para poder entrar en él. Con suerte la puerta estaba abierta. La verdad es que no había pensado cómo podría entrar sin tener que llamar a alguno de los vecinos del edificio para que le abrieran la puerta sin tener que arruinar la sorpresa para Levy.

Una vez dentro, miró a su alrededor para empezar a familiarizarse con el edificio. Unas amplias escaleras se alzaban ante ella, un viejo ascensor se encontraba justo al lado, unas cuantas macetas adornaban la entrada y todo estaba bien limpio. "Seguro que Levy les ha dicho que limpiaran la entrada para cuando yo viniera, porque cada vez que he hablado con ella me dice que está llena de polvo", pensaba la rubia mientras otra risa escapaba de sus labios.

Decidió dejar de mirar por todos lados y subir por fin. Una extraña ansiedad se apoderó de repente de ella, y la prisa se adueñó de sus pies, por lo que cogió todas sus maletas y en vez de coger el ascensor, se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Su destino se encontraba en el tercer piso, la puerta B. Y sí, allí estaba, no había sido un sueño, ¡estaba a punto de ver por fin su nueva casa!

No estaba del todo segura de si habría alguien. A lo mejor Levy se había ido a la estación en su busca al ver que tardaba más horas de lo normal. A lo mejor se había quedado allí porque sabía que Lucy no la iba a llamar. O…

—Perdona, ¿te puedes apartar?

La joven rubia se había quedado tan embobada delante de la puerta maravillándola, que no notó cómo alguien se acercaba por detrás y la apartaba de ahí con un pequeño empujón. Lucy se giró para ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz grave, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un chico moreno, de pelo largo, con un rostro cubierto de piercings, y unos ojos afilados como el metal. Lo que más sorprendió a Lucy fue ver cómo el chico cogía unas llaves y abría la que se suponía era ahora su puerta, su hogar. ¿Pero quién demonios era este tío?

—¿Disculpa? –Exclamó Lucy, dándose cuenta que de lo sorprendida que se había quedado, casi ni se la había oído. Como un suspiro.

—¿Qué? Oye, ¿has dicho algo? Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? Menudo rebaño de maletas tienes –dijo el muchacho moreno, ya con la puerta abierta y a punto de entrar.

—Eh, pues… Esto, yo… -Al parecer ahora Lucy se había vuelto una chica tímida que no sabe hablar con chicos. ¡Vamos, Lucy, tú puedes!- Eh, verás, estoy en plena mudanza y me preguntaba si… ¿Conoces a una tal Levy McGarden? –Terminó de preguntar al final la rubia, todavía nerviosa por culpa del chico.

—Oh, tú debes ser la nueva. Levy no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que se sacó la carrera. Es una alegría saber que por fin podremos cambiar de tema.

Lucy no estaba segura de a qué se refería el chico, pero se sorprendió al ver cuando éste se adentró dentro del que suponía que era su nuevo apartamento y le cerró la puerta. En las narices.

—Eh… ¡¿Qué? ¡Oye, ábreme! –Gritó la rubia mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta volvía a abrirse, dejando ver al mismo muchacho salir igual que entró, pero esta vez con un pequeño objeto el cual Lucy reconoció como un monedero-. ¡Hombre, por fin! ¿Puedo entrar? ¿O es que no está Levy? ¡¿Dónde está Levy? ¡Oye, mira, llevo un viaje de autobús de más de diez horas, me duelen los pies y la cabeza, y no te digo ya nada de mi trasero, todo por culpa de esos asquerosos asientos, y encima llevo semanas sin dormir, y lo único que quiero es ver mi habitación, nada más! –gritaba Lucy a punto de entrar en uno de sus famosos ataques histéricos, algo que tenía por costumbre siendo una niña rica.

Después de los gritos de la rubia, el silencio se apodera del pasillo, lo único que ha cambiado había sido la expresión del chico moreno, que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de encontrarse con una rubia desquiciada y gritona.

—¿Has acabado? –Preguntó el moreno después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, mientras Lucy intentaba recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse-. Oye, Levy llegará en unos momentos, si quieres te dejo las llaves y pasas dentro. Hemos tenido que bajar un momento para comprar unas cosas y yo he subido porque necesitábamos más dinero –decía mientras levantaba el monedero, oyéndose a la vez el sonido de un montón de monedas.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Por cierto, ¿quién eres? ¿Y enserio me vas a dar las llaves de la que se supone que no es tu casa, y se las darás a una desconocida?

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar? –Seguía el moreno con una mueca en su rostro, Lucy indignada por el comportamiento del chico solo puede abrir los ojos y pensar en cómo alguien así podía tener alguna relación con Levy-. No pasa nada porque te de las llaves, al principio sabía que me sonabas de algo, y ahora ya sé que eres tú la nueva que se viene a vivir aquí, por lo que toma, un regalo de consolidación por todo lo que has sufrido hoy –decía el moreno mientras le pasaba las llaves a Lucy y una amplia sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su rostro.

—Pero tú…

—Oye, me tengo que largar, Levy me estará esperando. Hala, adiós –le dice mientras levantaba una mano a modo de despedida y se apresuraba a bajar por las escaleras-. Y lo siento por tu trasero, ¡espero que se mejore! –Termina de decir el chico ya más abajo del piso en donde estaba Lucy. ¿Su trasero? ¿Qué acaso una chica no podía quejarse de que le doliera el trasero sin que se lo recordasen otros?

—¡Tranquilo, ya te enviaré una foto en cuanto se recupere! –Exclama la rubia, aunque lo más seguro era que no la escuchase, ya que el moreno había salido corriendo. "Menudos amigos consigue Levy cuando no me tiene a mí, yo no me fiaría mucho de él, y menos mandarlo a mi piso a por dinero. Lo más seguro es que le robe algo…" pensaba la rubia mientras cogía sus maletas y se disponía a entrar, por fin, en su apartamento. A lo mejor debería preocuparse más por que un completo extraño se haya largado con el dinero de su mejor amiga, pero en esos momentos el calor estaba empezando a atacar de nuevo y la ansiedad de entrar dentro era mucho más fuerte que la idea de perseguir al extraño.

Lucy podía asegurar que no tenía ningún estilo en concreto a la hora de adornar habitaciones o qué tipos de muebles quedarían mejor en qué tipo de habitación. Ella siempre había estado contenta con todos los sitios en los que había vivido, desde una enorme mansión, hasta un diminuto apartamento en donde no cabía casi nada. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del 3-B, se quedó completamente maravillada, y ya iban unas cuantas veces que se quedaba así en el día.

Pero es que nadie podía culparla. Aquel piso era perfecto. Era todo lo que podía haber pedido, no quería nada más porque sabía que todo lo que necesitaba estaría allí. Nada más abrir la puerta, estaba el salón, con sus sofás y sus sillones de un color verde claro, una mesita pequeña en el medio con adornos por encima, la cocina más al fondo era espectacular, y un pasillo ya al fondo del todo que Lucy supuso daría a las habitaciones. No era grande, no era pequeño, todo estaba bien limpio y perfecto.

Dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta y recorrió el piso para mirarlo todo con detalles, hasta que un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo la hizo detener de repente. Entonces Lucy recordó algo que se le había olvidado durante toda la mañana. Levy no vivía sola en el apartamento, había otra chica más. Por lo que Lucy compartiría piso con Levy y con…

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Con Erza Scarlet. Y allí mismo estaba delante de ella, con nada menos que una toalla rodeando su firme cuerpo y con el cabello largo pelirrojo mojado cayendo por su frente y su espalda. Pero Lucy no se pudo detener a sorprenderse por cómo iba vestida la chica, si no por la enorme espada que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Repito, por si no me habías oído, ¡quién eres y qué haces aquí!

* * *

**No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad… Perdonad, es que llevo como cinco años sin escribir nada y todavía no me lo creo xD ¡Cinco años! OMG, soy una persona horrible. Pero sí, aquí estoy, intentándolo de nuevo con una historia nueva y recién sacada del horno de mi imaginación…**

**No tengo ni idea de cómo me habrá quedado, pero las palabras me han empezado a salir solas y seguramente habrán cosas escritas que no tengan ningún sentido, así que perdonad por esto xD Si hay alguna duda, algún error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor, aseguraos de decírmelo, si he vuelto a escribir es porque quiero perfeccionar mi técnica (si es que la tengo) y para eso siempre es bueno tener críticas constructivas. Aunque claro, también acepto halagos y ramos de flores, cómo no xD**

**En fin, primer capítulo hecho. Creo que me ha quedado exageradamente largo, no estoy segura, pero en fin. Es un capítulo para ir conociendo más a nuestra querida Lucy, que la pobre no ha tenido muy buen final al encontrarse con una Erza medio desnuda a punto de matarla con una espada. ¡Pero así es nuestra Erza, y así la queremos! xD**

**No estoy segura para cuándo podré actualizar, veré si gusta o no y ahí ya miraré si debo darme prisa o no. Las parejas es algo que todavía no tengo muy claro, la única de la que estoy segura es la de Lucy y Natsu y por supuesto la de Gajeel y Levy x3 pero esta historia tendrá muchos giros y MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, así que os puedo asegurar que habrá de todo. No soy muy buena en el humor ya que lo mío es más el drama, pero es algo que también quiero mejorar xD**

**Decidme qué os parece con un review (sí, que seguro que alguno lo leéis y luego no me dejáis nada, que yo también lo hago con muchas historias, pero sé que está mal xD) y de paso me decís si es muy pesada la forma de narrar, si es demasiado largo el cap, o si yo me estoy alargando demasiado con mis notas de autora. Así que, mejor me voy, ¡aaaadiós! *tira una bomba de humo y desaparece***


	2. 3 de julio

**Antes que nada, ¡mil gracias a todos por los reviews! Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión volver a recibir reviews después de cinco largos años ;_; ¡Sois fantásticos!**

**Perdonad que haya tardado con la actualización, pero este capítulo se me ha hecho imposible. No sé si es por la falta de costumbre o por otra cosa, pero no me ha gustado nada el resultado.**

**Este capítulo también es introductorio. Quiero ir presentando poco a poco a todos los personajes. Este fic no es solo sobre Lucy y Natsu, los demás también van a ser muy importantes. Esta vez sabremos cómo les fue la mañana a Natsu y a los demás mientras Lucy se dirigía hacia Magnolia en autobús. Pues eso.**

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. Una pena, pero es la triste verdad…**

* * *

**2**

**3 de julio**

* * *

**E**ran las siete de la mañana, y Magnolia ya comenzaba a despertarse para un nuevo día. La vida nocturna se apagaba, dejando paso a los trabajos diurnos. Las enormes calles empezaban a llenarse de ansiosos peatones por llegar al trabajo a tiempo, de ruidosos coches lujosos y otros más viejos, pitándose entre ellos para dar un poco más de velocidad al tráfico de aquella mañana.

Gray Fullbuster llevaba ya dos horas levantado cuando el despertador de su habitación se activó de repente, inundando la estancia con su estridente y molesto sonido, provocando una mueca de molestia en el rostro del moreno. Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio y apagó el aparato con su puño.

Aquella mañana se había obligado él mismo a levantarse unas horas antes de lo habitual para poder terminar de leer unos documentos que le habían asignado el día anterior en su bufete de abogados. Normalmente nunca los dejaba para última hora, pero la noche anterior no pudo acordarse de hacer sus deberes correctamente.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior. Como muchas otras veces, su apartamento fue invadido por sus vecinos del edificio, distrayéndolo de su deber de hacer el papeleo. Y como siempre era cada vez que hacían una pequeña reunión de vecinos, los principales protagonistas de la velada fueron todas las botellas de alcohol que su vecina Cana Alberona había comprado para aquella noche.

Gray confiaba en que el alcohol no sería un problema para él a la hora de terminar el papeleo, y así fue. Estaba tan acostumbrado al alcohol, que hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo había visto borracho. Era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, no tener problemas con la resaca y los dolores típicos de una borrachera, aunque admitía que aún le faltaba mucho por llegar hasta el nivel de Cana, la experta en ese tipo de temas. Al menos él no tenía esos problemas, no como su pelirroja vecina del 3-B o su energético compañero de piso.

Salió de su habitación y al llegar al salón se los encontró allí. Erza dormía plácidamente acurrucada en un lado del sofá, abrazada a una enorme almohada, mientras que su compañero de piso se encontraba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de tres botellas de licor y roncando de una manera que hacía recordar raramente al rugido de un dragón.

Pensó en dejarlos dormir mientras él desayunaba y se preparaba para ir al trabajo, pero decidió despertar al menos a su compañero. Un brillo pasó por sus oscuros ojos a la vez que una idea pasaba por su cabeza. Sonrió con malicia y se acercó al frigorífico, el cuál no estaba muy lejos de la zona en donde dormían sus amigos rodeados de botellas, ya que la cocina y el salón estaban juntos.

A Gray siempre le habían gustado los pisos pequeños, aquellos que tenían la sala de la televisión y la del frigorífico justo en la misma sala, con una pequeña mesa en el lado de la cocina rodeada por unos cómodos taburetes. En su apartamento tenían todo lo esencial para sobrevivir, electrodomésticos sencillos y fáciles de usar, los armarios llenos de comida, y en la zona cercana a la puerta del recibidor estaban los sofás, los sillones y una enorme televisión rodeada por consolas y videojuegos. Detrás de los sofás tenían estanterías llenas de libros y de trastos que solían comprar pero que después siempre olvidaban usar. Las habitaciones y el aseo estaban más al fondo, en un pequeño pasillo. Si Gray decidió instalarse en un apartamento pequeño, era porque tanto él como su compañero no soportaban los temas de la limpieza. No es porque él tuviera problemas de dinero, pero prefería tener un piso pequeño en el que se tardaba poco en limpiar, que un piso o una casa enorme, con demasiadas habitaciones y mucho espacio para que el polvo se acumulase.

Llegó a la zona de la cocina, abrió el congelador y cogió con un vaso que se había encontrado en la mesa unos cuántos cubitos de hielo del tamaño de una pelota de golf. Su amigo estaba acostado en el suelo de forma que le daba la espalda a Gray, por lo que fue fácil para él levantarle un poco la camiseta y el pantalón de dormir que llevaba puesto, y después echar los cubitos de hielo dentro, que hicieron rápidamente contacto con la piel del muchacho que no paraba de roncar.

Gray se alejó un poco pensando cuándo se daría cuenta, pero no tardó mucho en oír un fuerte grito:

—Q-qué… ¡Pero qué! –Rugió el pobre muchacho levantándose del suelo e intentando quitarse los helados cubitos que extrañamente habían terminado a parar en él-. ¡Mierda, Gray, te voy a matar!

—¡Buenos días para ti también, Natsu! –Dijo el moreno llegando hasta la zona de la cocina y poniéndose detrás de la mesa para prepararse a esquivar los ataques del joven al que acababa de despertar.

Natsu Dragneel se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el salón, pisando las botellas de licor que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y perdiendo el equilibro unas cuántas veces, haciendo difícil la tarea de quitarse los cubitos de hielo de su trasero. Gray, en cambio, no podía parar de llorar de la risa que le estaba dando al ver a su compañero bailando mientras intentaba quitarse de encima su travesura.

—¡Deja de reírte, maldito imbécil! ¡Te voy a matar! –Gritó una vez más el muchacho, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el moreno, el cuál de la risa había terminado sentado en el suelo y se levantaba rápidamente al ver que querían estrangularlo-. ¡Idiota, te advertí que no volvieras a hacer eso, joder!

Al llegar a la zona de la cocina, cogió del cuello de la camisa al moreno, tirándolo al suelo y comenzando los dos una lucha extraña, parecida a las luchas que solían tener los monos cuando se peleaban por la comida.

—¡Imbécil, apártate! –Gritó Gray mientras intentaba todo lo que podía esquivar los golpes y quitarse a Natsu de encima.

—De eso nada, ¡estoy harto de ti!

Mientras tanto, una joven pelirroja comenzaba a despertarse de su sueño, abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente al sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar claramente. A lo lejos podía escuchar a sus dos mejores amigos en otra de sus típicas peleas.

Se pasó la mano derecha por la frente y se levantó del sofá, teniendo cuidado con no perder el equilibro e intentando evitar a toda costa vomitar.

—Ugh…, no volveré… a beber nunca más… -suspiró la pelirroja, girando la cabeza y lanzando una mirada de odio hacia la zona en donde sus compañeros aún seguían peleando-. Maldita sea… ¡Parad de una vez, YA!

Como si de un hechizo mágico se tratase, los dos jóvenes, al escuchar el grito de Erza, dejaron de pelearse y se levantaron rápidamente del suelo, temblando de arriba abajo y mirando a la pelirroja con miedo, la cuál intentaba mantenerse de pie y sin devolver la cena de la pasada noche, aunque eso no impedía que su firme mirada de odio hacia los chicos decayera.

—¡Erza, estás despierta! –Exclamó Natsu a la vez que pasaba un brazo por entre los hombros de Gray-. Mira, Erza, somos amigos, ¡no tienes que preocuparte de nada!

—¡Sí, Erza, lo mejor será que descanses! –Igual que Natsu, Gray pasó su brazo por el hombro de este, sonriendo de forma que intentaba ocultar el miedo que tenía en esos momentos.

—Sois unos críos, no podéis estar solos ni un momento.

—L-lo sentimos mucho… -dijeron al unísono los dos muchachos, dándose la mano mientras que por su rostro aún seguían cayendo sendas gotas de sudor, producto del pánico que sentían.

Si había algo lo suficientemente poderoso para detener una pelea entre Natsu y Gray, esa era Erza. Los tres se conocían desde pequeños y, además, a la perfección. Era ese tipo de amistad que tanta gente ansiaba por conocer y tanto envidiaba, una amistad verdadera. Pero como siempre, en una amistad no todo es de color rosa, y las diferencias entre los dos hombres siempre hacían que sus discusiones terminaran en peleas, como si fuesen hermanos. La gente no se alarmaba cuando los veían discutir, sabían que sus disputas siempre eran como las peleas que los niños pequeños tenían. Además, Erza siempre estaba ahí para hacerlos detener cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse serias.

Pero esta vez Erza no se encontraba muy disponible para regañar a sus dos amigos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su cabeza como pequeños flashes que la dejaban ciega por un instante, provocándole más dolor, más mareos y más náuseas.

El muchacho de cabello rosa notó la palidez en el rostro de su amiga.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado, viendo como la pelirroja parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

—Eh, sí…, más o menos –dijo Erza intentando fijar la vista en el suelo para no resbalar con alguna de las botellas que estaban esparcidas por toda la sala. De repente la cena que tanto esfuerzo le estaba costando guardar, quiso hacer su aparición-. No, esperad, no estoy bien.

Los dos muchachos vieron como Erza se dirigía corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, sabiendo a la perfección a qué iba. Los dos suspiraron a la vez y se miraron fijamente.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti aún, idiota –dijo Natsu a la vez que se alejaba de la zona de la cocina y miraba fijamente a los ojos a Gray, desafiándolo.

—Encima que te he ayudado a despertar para que no llegues tarde al trabajo… -exclamó Gray mientras se abotonaba su camisa, que había terminado un poco arrugada tras su pelea con Natsu. Éste lo observó con enfado, sabiendo a qué se refería con eso-. ¡Ah, no, espera…! Perdona, se me olvidaba que te habían despedido –terminó de decir mientras reía, produciendo el efecto deseado en su compañero de piso, que no hizo más que inflar los mofletes como si de un niño de tres años se tratase y acto seguido sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Cállate! ¡No tiene gracia!

—¡Claro que la tiene, Natsu! Y no hace falta que te enfades, al fin y al cabo la culpa es tuya.

Natsu lo miró aún más fijamente, como si estuviese intentando que de sus ojos salieran rayos láser para calcinar al moreno.

Sabía que Gray estaba en lo cierto. Hacían ya cinco días que lo despidieron. Despedido, de su cuarto trabajo en todo lo que llevaban de año.

No entendía cómo, pero siempre le pasaba algo. Él sabía que podía hacer un trabajo normal y corriente perfectamente, que podía encargarse de cualquier cosa que se propusiese. Pero como siempre, sus nervios le fallaban.

Natsu era conocido por su inigualable encanto. Era guapo, divertido, un buen amigo, también era muy fuerte, y sabía muy bien cuándo había que hacer el tonto y cuándo debía actuar con responsabilidad. Pero tenía un lado que siempre le fallaba, y era el lado en donde se encontraban su orgullo, su mal carácter y su sentido de la justicia.

Había perdido cuatro trabajos en todo el año por haber discutido con gente a la que él denominaba "gente que sobraba en el mundo" y por haber ocasionado destrozos en todos los empleos que había tenido.

Su primer empleo, conseguido gracias a los contactos de su padre, consistía en trabajar como vendedor de colonias en un centro comercial. Lo despidieron por haber estado a punto de pegarse con uno de los clientes que entraban en su lista de "gente que sobraba en el mundo", que no hacía más que molestar al muchacho, y por romper tres estanterías llenas de carísimas colonias.

Su segundo trabajo fue en una tienda de animales, también conseguido gracias a su padre. Lo despidieron por pelearse con otro de los empleados de la tienda, pero nadie sabe por qué comenzó la pelea. Gray y Erza creen que fue porque el otro chico no paraba de insultar a uno de los mejores amigos de Natsu, su inigualable gato azul llamado Happy.

El tercero fue en una tienda de verduras y frutas, conseguido por sus propios métodos sin ayuda de su padre, pero despedido por culpa de una discusión que tuvo con su propio jefe, el cuál lo obligaba a trabajar más horas de lo que debía y encima no paraba de reducirle su paga.

Y el cuarto, perdido a finales de junio, hace cinco días, fue en una cafetería. Se peleó con un cliente borracho, el cuál no paraba de acosar a otra de las clientas que se encontraban allí aquel día, y viendo que nadie hacía nada, Natsu se acercó para ayudar a la pobre chica. Como resultado, el borracho se le echó encima intentando golpearle, y como Natsu sabía hablar mejor con los puños que con las palabras, no se quedó atrás y le dio una paliza al hombre, el cuál unos días después demandó al jefe del local. El resultado, un Natsu despedido y triste.

—Será mejor que se lo digas a tu padre antes de que se entere por otra persona –dijo Gray a la vez que sorbía un poco de su café. Sus palabras hicieron estremecer de arriba abajo al Dragneel.

—Lo sé, pero… No, no lo sé. No es una buena idea.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo con aire lúgubre. Sabía que tenía que decírselo a su padre, que al fin y al cabo era él el que le había conseguido su último trabajo.

Natsu se llevaba bien con su familia, y con su padre, el gran Igneel Dragneel, no iba a ser menos. Pero después de que Natsu renunciase a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar, su padre quiso ayudarlo a buscar trabajo, ya que él aseguraba que, aunque tuvieran un negocio pequeño, contaba con muchos contactos y estaba seguro que le encontraría empleo rápidamente a su hijo.

Pero con sus veintitrés años, Natsu ya empezaba a cansarse de depender de la ayuda de su padre. Además, tenía miedo. Natsu había heredado su carácter de Igneel, por lo que conocía muy bien lo enfadado que podía ponerse si le volvía a dar la noticia de que había sido despedido. Otra vez.

Suspiró de nuevo a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a la mesa de la cocina, cogiendo su taza y preparándose un café caliente. Gray lo observó mientras terminaba de beber el suyo. No era que le gustase hacer sufrir a su amigo, pero si bromeaba así con él de esas cosas era porque quería darle un poco de humor al asunto. Además, cuando él tenía problemas, Natsu también intentaba animarlo así. Se ayudaban mutuamente de esa forma que ellos solos tenían. Al fin y al cabo, eran los mejores amigos, aunque estuviesen todo el rato discutiendo y peleando.

—Por cierto, ¿a ti no te duele nada? –Preguntó el moreno a la vez que se ajustaba su corbata de trabajo e intentaba hacer bien el nudo.

—No, yo no bebí tanto. Erza se encargó de quitarme todas las copas que me llenaba.

—Sí, es verdad. Hacía tiempo que no la veía así…

—Dejad de hablar los dos de mí –dijo una Erza que se asomaba por el pasillo, con unas notorias ojeras en su rostro, el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados. Los dos chicos la miraron asombrados, sorprendidos por ver a su amiga en un estado tan penoso-. Bien, sé que estoy horrible, no hace falta que lo digáis.

—No, horrible no. Solo estás un poco distinta –dijo el moreno mientras intentaba como podía no reír ante su amiga. Si Erza veía que se reía de ella, lo más seguro es que terminaría con algo roto.

—Gray, tu ropa –avisó Natsu al susodicho, el cuál mágicamente había terminado en medio del salón con nada más que la ropa interior.

Si se tuviese que hacer una lista de la vida de Gray, lo primero sería su gran talento para acabar desnudo en la situación menos esperada y en el sitio menos pensado. Podía llevar todos los abrigos del mundo y todas las prendas de vestir que quisiera, que él sin querer se dedicaba a quitárselas de encima en unos segundos y sin que nadie se diese cuenta. A veces había terminado desnudo en muchas ocasiones inesperadas: en el cine, en la piscina pública llena de niños pequeños y de personas mayores, incluso una vez le pasó estando en una iglesia. La gente que no lo conoce lo primero que piensa es que es un mago, pero en realidad lo hace sin que él mismo se dé cuenta. Igual que una persona sonámbula a mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo, si me estaba atando la corbata!

—Vístete de una vez, maldito pervertido –dijo Natsu, acostumbrado ya a las salidas de su amigo. Esa costumbre la tenía incluso cuando iban al colegio, así que ya no se sorprendía.

—¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde!

—Ay, haz el favor de no gritar, por favor… -susurró Erza, a la vez que tomaba la taza de café que Natsu le había hecho.

—No, no puedo llegar tarde, ¡Ur me matará!

—¡Pues vístete y vete de una vez! –gritó Natsu, cansado de las quejas de su amigo medio desnudo.

—Por cierto Gray, Cana está durmiendo en la bañera y, Natsu, Elfman está durmiendo en tu cama –avisó Erza, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—¿Elfman? ¿Elfman estuvo aquí anoche? ¿Y qué hace en mi cama?

—¡Mierda, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Mis pantalones, dónde están!

—Ni idea, yo no sé nada… Ay… ¡Nunca más volveré a beber, lo juro!

* * *

Al final Gray terminó encontrando toda su ropa y terminó de prepararse, Erza se tomó unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y Natsu pudo confirmar que Elfman no estuvo la noche pasada en su pequeña reunión, aunque nadie sabía cómo había llegado hasta la cama de Natsu.

—Natsu, acuérdate de echar fuera a Cana, que aún está en la bañera. Y recuerda que esta noche no vendré a cenar, así que no me prepares nada –dijo Gray cogiendo su maletín, habiéndose asegurado antes de que llevaba todos los documentos que necesitaba para ese día.

—Que sí, que sí. Oye, ¿no llegabas tarde?

—¡Mierda, es verdad! Bueno, adiós preciosos, ¡no me echéis de menos! –se despidió el moreno cerrando la puerta tras de sí, guiñando un ojo a las dos personas que aún se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, produciendo un escalofrío a Natsu y una sincera sonrisa en Erza.

—Por fin se ha ido… Qué pesado.

—Mejor cállate, que tú no te quedas corto. ¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo los dos tirados por el suelo?

—¡Oye, empezó él!

—Lo que yo decía, sois unos críos… -dijo Erza mientras dejaba la taza de café en el fregadero y se apoyaba en el mueble, pasándose la mano por la frente, todavía un poco mareada.

—Por cierto, ¿te lo pasaste bien anoche? –Dijo Natsu mientras la miraba con una traviesa sonrisa.

—¡Ah, cállate! Enserio, yo no sé para qué dejáis que Cana siga trayendo todas esas botellas. Sigo pensando que es ilegal comprar tanto alcohol de golpe.

—¡Oh, vamos, pero si fuiste la que más disfrutó! Y eso que ayer no vino ya sabes quién.

El comentario del joven produjo el efecto esperado en la pelirroja. Sus mejillas tomaron un tímido tinte rosado, y su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo, avergonzada.

—Te he dicho que te calles…

De repente la puerta de la entrada se abrió, produciendo un sonoro ruido que hizo que la cabeza de Erza, que parecía que ya se estaba recuperando, volviera de nuevo a retumbar.

—¡Erza! ¡Erza, qué haces, enserio, qué haces!

Natsu y Erza se fijaron en cómo Levy se acercaba hacia ellos a grandes pasos y agarraba a la pelirroja por la muñeca, obligándola a seguirla hacia la puerta del recibidor.

—¡Oye, un momento! ¡Levy, suéltame! –Gritó la pelirroja intentando zafarse del agarre de la muchacha, pero se encontraba tan débil que ni siquiera le pudo mover un poco la mano que sujetaba su muñeca.

—¡No, Erza, no me puedes hacer esto a mí! ¡Me lo prometiste!

—Eh… Buenas, Levy –dijo Natsu mientras levantaba la mano a modo de saludo, acercándose hacia las chicas.

—Levy, no sé de qué me estás hablando. Y suéltame.

—¡Hoy! ¡Es hoy, ya es 3 de julio, y tú estás aquí, de fiesta con tus amiguitos, mientras yo estoy muriéndome en casa!

"¿3 de julio?" pensaba Erza mientras miraba a su compañera de piso. Sí, era cierto, su pequeña amiga tenía razón. Aquel era el día en el que su nueva compañera de piso llegaría, y el día anterior le había prometido a Levy que la ayudaría a terminar de limpiar el piso para que todo estuviese bien ordenado y preparado para la llegada de la nueva vecina.

Mientras, Natsu las observaba dudoso. Sabía más o menos de lo que estaban hablando, al fin y al cabo la muchacha de cabello azul se había dedicado durante meses a hablar sobre la futura nueva vecina que iba a llegar aquel día. Pero eso era un problema de ellas, así que prefirió alejarse de allí antes de que Levy se diese cuenta de su presencia y lo obligase a él también a limpiar.

—¡Un momento, Natsu! –Demasiado tarde. Levy se acercaba también hacia el susodicho, y se puso enfrente de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido -. No tengas tanta prisa ahora.

—N-no sé de qué me estás hablando, Levy.

—Ey, un momento. Lo siento, Levy, pero hoy Natsu le prometió a su hermana que iría al veterinario con Happy –exclamó Erza, acercándose hacia los dos y mirando a Levy.

La pelirroja estaba en lo cierto, y ninguno se extrañó a penas. Ya estaban acostumbrados a cosas así. Wendy, la hermana pequeña de Natsu, se encargaba de darle recados a su hermano mayor, y de paso se los contaba a la pelirroja, porque las dos conocían los fallos de memoria del muchacho, y así Erza ayudaba a que Natsu no fallara a los recados de su hermana.

—¡Es verdad! Y también tengo que llevar a Charle… -dijo Natsu pensativo, alejándose de Levy y yendo hacia el pasillo, entrando por la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¡Entonces de nada sirve perder más el tiempo aquí! –Gritaba Levy girándose hacia Erza y mirándola fijamente-. ¡Vamos, son las ocho de la mañana y está todo sin limpiar! ¡Adelante, rápido!

Antes de que Levy volviese a coger a Erza del brazo, apareció Natsu. Llevaba entre sus brazos una pequeña bola de pelos azules, también conocido como Happy. El felino estaba tranquilamente durmiendo en su pequeña camita, en la habitación de Natsu (en la que, por cierto, aún dormía Elfman).

—Vamos, Happy, tenemos que irnos ahora a las nueve al veterinario –le dijo Natsu al gato mientras lo dejaba en el suelo. Éste se giró hacia él, levantando su cabecita y mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos gatunos.

—¿Aye? -Maulló Happy, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro.

—No te hagas el tonto. Venga, anímate, que también vendrá Charle –exclamó el chico de pelo rosado mirando hacia su gato.

—¡Aye! ¿Aye, aye?

—¡No, Happy, ya te he dicho antes que eso no!

—¡Aye aye aye!

—Sí, bueno, te compraré pescado más tarde. Pero pórtate bien.

—¡Aye!

Erza y Levy los miraron a los dos desde la puerta. Ya sabían que Natsu solía tener conversaciones con su gato, y que encima parecía que los dos se entendían a la perfección, pero aun así todavía les parecía raro, incluida Erza, que conocía a Natsu desde mucho antes que Levy.

—Un momento… ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Erza, vamos, tenemos que irnos ya! –Gritaba Levy volviendo a entrar en pánico. Normalmente la muchacha era una chica tranquila y relajada, pero desde que ella y su amiga Lucy decidieron vivir juntas estaba mucho más nerviosa y a veces parecía como si no fuera ella misma.

—Está bien, vamos. Natsu, cuando llegue la chica nueva ya te llamaremos.

—No hace falta, voy a comer fuera con mi hermana después de llevar a los gatos a la clínica.

—¡Joder, Natsu, mira que tienes trabajitos ahora que ya ni siquiera tienes trabajo! –Gritó Levy al susodicho, señalándolo con el dedo.

—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Métete en tus asuntos, enana! –Natsu sabía que a la muchacha le molestaba que la llamaran así, por su pequeña estatura.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, Dragneel?

—Que sí, que sí, ¡vamos, Levy!- Gritó Erza, esta vez siendo ella la que agarraba a la McGarden y la arrastraba hasta salir fuera del apartamento de Natsu.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Natsu suspiró y bajó la mirada para ver a Happy.

—¿Aye?

—Sí, Happy, a mí también me duele la cabeza. La verdad es que yo también bebí bastante anoche…

—¡Aye aye!

—¡Es verdad! Bueno, pues tú te encargas de despertar a Elfman y yo mientras echo de aquí a Cana.

—¡Aye!

* * *

No sabían cómo, pero lo consiguieron. El reloj daba las doce y media y para entonces Erza y Levy ya habían terminado de limpiar su piso.

Erza ya se encontraba mucho mejor, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza y las náuseas por fin habían desaparecido. Al parecer las pastillas que se había tomado antes le habían surtido efecto rápidamente. En una persona normal y corriente, una resaca así habría durado durante todo un día, pero era Erza al fin y al cabo.

Hicieron las camas, limpiaron el polvo, los cristales, el aseo, guardaron todos los trastos que tenían tirados por todo el salón, arreglaron los sofás, barrieron y también fregaron el suelo, y por último y más importante, prepararon la habitación de su nueva compañera. Levy estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde para arreglar todo el estropicio y que cuando su amiga llegara se encontrara con todo allí tirado.

—Por fin… No sé cómo, pero por fin… -suspiró Levy mientras se sentaba con pesadez en el sofá e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—No parece la misma casa. Es decir, hemos hecho un buen trabajo –dijo Erza también muy orgullosa de todo el esfuerzo, apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y observando a su alrededor, todo limpio.

—Sí…, pero aún sigo preocupada. Todavía no me ha llamado.

Desde hacía un rato Levy esperaba que su amiga la llamara para que así ella se acercase a la estación para recogerla. Pero no había obtenido ninguna llamada, y las que ella le había hecho a su amiga, no habían sido contestadas. Ni las llamadas ni los mensajes.

—Tranquila, no creo que se vaya a perder después de todas las indicaciones que le diste.

—¡Pero y si…!

—Que no, Levy, tranquilízate. Mira, mejor sal a comprar lo que nos hace falta y de paso te das un paseo –exclamó la pelirroja, pasándole la lista de la compra que habían hecho hace dos días ya, pero que ninguna tenía ganas de ir a comprar.

—Uf, está bien… ¡Pero si llega Lucy le dices que vuelvo enseguida! –Dijo Levy cogiendo la nota y buscando con la mirada sus llaves y su bolso-. ¡No tardo nada!

Finalmente la muchacha salió corriendo del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Erza suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Sabía lo ilusionada que estaba su amiga de que esa tal Lucy llegara. A ella no es que le fuera indiferente, pero ya había tenido otras compañeras de piso distintas y no se esperaba ninguna novedad.

De repente el sonido de un móvil vibrando captó su atención. Era el suyo, lo cogió y miró quién era. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volviesen a enrojecer.

Descolgó la llamada y preguntó:

—¿Sí?

—_Erza… Menos mal, creía que no me lo cogerías_ –al otro lado del teléfono, una voz varonil sonaba preocupada. Erza sonrió al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre-. _¿Qué tal estás?_

—Bien, ¿y tú? Hoy has ido al hospital, ¿no?

—_Sí, acabo de volver. Todo el mundo me ha preguntado por ti_ –lo escuchó reír, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Me lo imaginaba… Pero ya esta noche vuelvo al trabajo, así que no sé por qué sufren tanto.

—_Es que no es lo mismo sin ti. Sobre todo Millianna es la que más te ha echado de menos._

—Esa pequeña gatita… -sonrió para sus adentros de nuevo-. Oye, Jellal, yo…

—_¿Quedamos ahora en la cafetería esa del otro día? _–Estaba segura de que la había interrumpido apropósito, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

—Por mí bien. ¿A las dos?

—_Perfecto. Ahora nos vemos._

—Vale, hasta ahora.

Estaba a punto de colgarle cuando de repente lo oyó suspirar a través del teléfono.

—_Erza, lo del otro día…_ -la pelirroja sonrió al oírlo. Antes quería ser la primera en sacar el tema, pero ahora prefería esperar hasta verlo para hablar sobre ello.

—Tranquilo, ahora nos vemos. Lo que me tengas que decir, me lo dices allí.

—_Está bien… pues hasta luego._

—Adiós –de nuevo estaba a punto de cortar la llamada, pero la voz que le susurraba al oído le dijo lo que tanto necesitaba oír en esos momentos.

—_Te quiero._

Un sonoro estruendo la obligó a salir del trance en el que había entrado. Sin querer había tirado una pequeña caja que se encontraba en las estanterías, una caja de Levy en la que no tenía ni idea de lo que había dentro, pero que había conseguido despertarla de su sueño.

Antes de que pudiera responder, la llamada finalizó. Su corazón en esos momentos estaba latiendo más deprisa de lo normal, y estaba segura de que si alguien la miraba confundiría su rostro con el color de su pelo.

No era la primera vez que lo oía decir esas dos palabras, pero hacía tanto tiempo de la última vez que las escuchó, que tenía miedo. Pero ahora el miedo se iba esfumando poco a poco, dejando paso a un sentimiento que la confundía a veces.

De repente se giró y vio el reloj que había en la mesita del salón. La una en punto. Debía darse prisa o llegaría tarde.

Dejó rápidamente el móvil en el sofá y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. No le apetecía salir oliendo a alcohol ni a sudor, y en esos momentos su pelo no pasaba por uno de sus mejores días.

Se metió dentro de la bañera ya con la ropa quitada y abrió el agua. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin salió. Se agarró una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se alisó el cabello y decidió ir hacia su habitación para decidir la ropa que ponerse.

Y cualquiera sabía que Erza era una persona calmada y observadora, pero en aquellos instantes parecía haberse transformado. Era como si de una adolescente de quince años se tratase, como si fuera su primera cita. Estaba tan nerviosa, que cruzó corriendo la distancia del cuarto de baño hasta su cuarto, y no le dio tiempo a ver con claridad al individuo que se encontraba allí en esos instantes.

Se dio cuenta de la sombra que había visto en el salón de su piso y se asomó un poco para ver como una persona de pelo largo y moreno salía de su casa. Rápidamente entró en guardia y se apresuró a entrar a su cuarto. No lo conocía, al menos no así de espaldas, pero estaba segura que cuando salió, llevaba en sus manos las llaves de Levy y su monedero rosa.

Una vez en su cuarto, caminó con calma y sin prisa hacia su cama y se agachó, cogiendo de debajo de ésta una fina espada, envuelta en un grueso pañuelo que la protegía. Escuchó desde su cuarto los pasos de una persona y volvió a asomarse.

La vio allí parada en medio del salón. Era rubia, joven y esbelta, y no la conocía de nada. Pero no llegó a ver las maletas que se encontraban en la entrada. En esos momentos, se había olvidado completamente de que el 3 de julio llegaba la amiga de Levy para vivir con ellas.

Salió del pasillo y llamó la atención de la rubia:

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Vio como los ojos de la rubia a la que no conocía de nada se dirigían hacia su espada. Se apretó el nudo de la toalla y se acercó más a la extraña.

—Repito, por si no me habías oído, ¡quién eres y qué haces aquí!

* * *

**¡Por fin lo terminé! Se me ha hecho eterno este capítulo, y si ya voy así en el segundo, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo iré cuando el fic vaya más adelantado…**

**En fin, como he dicho antes, no me ha gustado nada el resultado. Tal vez sea porque es un capítulo introductorio y a mí estas cosas no se me dan bien, o tal vez sea porque el humor no es lo mío. Pero en fin, a este fic aún le queda mucho, esto no es nada más que el comienzo de una larga historia.**

**Por cierto, perdonad con los líos que me he hecho a la hora de describir el piso de Natsu y de Gray xD Si a alguien no le ha quedado claro como es, puedo decir que es muy parecido al piso de los dos protagonistas de la fantástica serie The Big Bang Theory (uy, publicidad descarada!).**

**Bueno, mejor me voy ya. El tercero prometo que será mejor y ya sabremos qué pasará con Lucy y la loca de Erza. ¡Saludos, y mil gracias de nuevo por los reviews! *tira una bomba de humo y desaparece bailando salsa***


	3. Encuentros

**¡Hola a todos! Vaya, no tengo remedio... ¡Mira que dije en el anterior capítulo que no iba a tardar tanto en actualizar, y no lo he cumplido! Pero es que he estado liadísima este mes... De veras que siento mucho haber tardado tanto con el capítulo ú.ù**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me alegra de que a pesar de mis quejas os siga gustando esta historia extraña sacada de mi cabeza como por arte de magia :3 Realmente espero que os siga gustando lo que hago, tengo muchas ideas para este fic, y todas son ideas locas, juas *O***

**Pero bueno, mejor me callo, que ahora viene el cap. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre Erza y Lucy? Aquí se verá todo ;D**

Disclaimer: **Como siempre, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima, el rey de los trolls.**

* * *

**3**

**Encuentros**

* * *

**L**as palabras amenazadoras de la portadora de la espada se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Lucy mientras sentía cómo el calor que la había acompañado a lo largo de la mañana abandonaba su cuerpo poco a poco, dejando en su lugar unos fríos escalofríos recorriéndole los brazos y un ligero temblor en la comisura de sus labios.

Se dice que las personas que están a punto de morir ven ante sus ojos pequeños retazos de su vida como si de una película se tratase. A Lucy, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a pensar en su vida completa desde el nacimiento, pero la imagen de ella hablando animadamente con Levy a través del ordenador, pasó como un destello por su cabeza.

Recordó la inocente pregunta que la McGarden le había hecho aquella mañana: "_¿Te imaginas cómo sería si viviéramos juntas?_". Lo dijo nada más como si fuera una broma, pero Lucy se lo pensó seriamente y al final se hizo realidad.

En el fondo se lo esperaba. Lucy temía que las cosas no podían irle del todo bien en su día de mudanza, así que más o menos estaba preparada para cualquier sorpresa. Pero nunca se había imaginado encontrarse en una situación así.

La espada de Erza se encontraba firmemente sujeta por la mano derecha de ésta. No temblaba para nada, y resplandecía de una manera que cualquier persona habría pensado que se trataba de un arma recién comprada. Lucy sabía, gracias a Levy, de las extrañas aficiones que su nueva compañera de piso tenía, pero jamás se imaginó que ésta le iba a amenazar con uno de sus "juguetitos".

Mientras ella pensaba profundamente qué podría haber hecho para llegar a esa situación, Erza la estudiaba desde arriba abajo. Estaba completamente segura de que el sujeto al que había visto saliendo por la puerta junto con el monedero rosa de Levy, no era la chica que tenía delante de ella. Es más, estaba segura de que la rubia le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba de dónde ni porqué.

No tenía la intención de atacarle con el arma, aunque prefería guardar las distancias por si acaso. Desde que había recibido esa llamada de _él_ antes, sabía que todos sus sentidos y su autocontrol no estaban con ella en esos instantes y que alguno podría fallarle en cualquier momento. No quería que nadie saliera herido por culpa de sus estúpidas e irresponsables acciones, pero aun así era incapaz de bajar el arma.

—Vamos, ¡contesta! –Gritó Erza después de un tenso minuto de silencio, haciendo que Lucy saliera de sus pensamientos repentinamente, asustándola.

—Ah…, yo sólo…

Lucy no sabía qué decir. No comprendía porqué Erza no conseguía reconocerla. Había incluso hablado con ella más de una vez por webcam, no era como si no se conociesen de nada. Aquello simplemente no tenía sentido.

O es que la pelirroja solamente quería gastarle una broma como forma de bienvenida a la ciudad. Fuera lo que fuera, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto, y mucho menos le hacía gracia.

Pero las simples y entrecortadas palabras que Lucy había dicho antes, consiguieron que el cerebro de Erza reconociese de inmediato la voz. De repente, bajó el arma y miró a su alrededor.

Por fin notó la presencia de las numerosas maletas de color rojizo que se encontraban justo en medio de su propio salón, y por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Bajó la mirada, apenada por su comportamiento.

—Oh, vaya… Tú eres… Eres la nueva… -exclamó Erza en un pequeño susurro apenas audible, pero el cuál Lucy llegó a oír a la perfección.

La rubia sonrió plenamente al ver que por fin la había reconocido. No pensaba confesárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Levy, pero realmente había pasado un mal momento, aunque se dio cuenta de que la situación era un tanto ridícula. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, ¿cómo pudo pensar que su nueva compañera podría atacarle con una enorme espada?

—¡Por fin te has dado cuenta! –Dijo Lucy acercándose contenta hacia Erza, aunque aún desconfiaba un poco al ver que la pelirroja no soltaba el arma-. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ¿no me reconocías?

—Pues no, la verdad… Madre mía… -exclamó Erza mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su frente. De verdad se sentía muy avergonzada por cómo había actuado, jamás pensó llegar a hacer una tontería así justo delante de su nueva compañera de piso. Se imaginaba las cosas que Lucy estaría pensando de ella en esos momentos, y de repente sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza-. Vaya, no sabes cuánto siento todo este teatro… En realidad no sé lo que me ha pasado. Menos mal que no te he hecho nada…

—¡Oh! Bueno, tranquila, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo hace tiempo que hablamos la última vez por Skype y seguramente no recordabas cómo era –comentó Lucy un poco nerviosa por las palabras de la Scarlet. Así que podría haber estado a punto de hacerle daño con la espada… Suspiró profundamente. Se alegraba de que al final la hubiera reconocido a tiempo.

—No, eso no es excusa. Además, justo ayer Levy me enseñó una foto tuya –dijo Erza cada vez más arrepentida-. Enserio, lo siento, de veras. No debí actuar así…

Lucy la miró sorprendida. Se notaba que estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho, y se sintió mal consigo misma por no haberle dicho quién era justo cuando la vio. No, en vez de eso, solo se quedó quieta, como una piedra, aterrada por las palabras de Erza y por el brillo cortante de su espada.

—Nada, mujer, no pasa nada. Además, ha tenido su gracia –dijo Lucy riendo nerviosamente, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa en la pelirroja-. Por cierto, ¡encantada de conocerte, compi de piso! –Exclamó, acercándose a Erza y dándole un pequeño pero afectivo abrazo que consiguió calmar del todo a la Scarlet.

—Lo mismo digo. Erza Scarlet, aunque creo que tú sí me has reconocido desde el principio, no como yo- bromeó ella alejándose un poco de Lucy. No se había percatado, hasta que la rubia la abrazó, de que aún iba sin vestir y que su única prenda era nada más que una corta toalla. Sin querer, se le escapó una risa, aunque no se sonrojó ni le dio vergüenza mostrarse así delante de una persona a la que acababa de conocer-. Oh, vaya, encima que te amenazo con una espada, te recibo medio desnuda. Madre mía…

—¡Oh, pero el vestido que llevas te queda genial! –Comentó Lucy animadamente ya un poco más calmada, consiguiendo que ambas se rieran.

—En fin, ya que todo está arreglado, solo falta decirte que… Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, Lucy. Y lo siento, otra vez –dijo Erza sonriendo e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera reconfortada por sus palabras y devolviéndole el saludo a modo de reverencia.

—Gracias, Erza. Y no te preocupes, enserio.

—Bueno, si quieres empezar a desempacar tu equipaje, adelante. Levy ha salido un momento a comprar unas cosas, volverá enseguida –dijo Erza alejándose de Lucy y llegando hasta la mesa del comedor. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había soltado la espada, así que la dejó encima del mueble.

—Si dices que vendrá enseguida, creo que mejor la esperaré aquí. Además, quiero darle una sorpresa, a ver qué cara pone cuando me vea –exclamó Lucy mientras se sentaba en el sofá, riendo ante su propia idea.

—De acuerdo. Yo voy a cambiarme, he quedado en unos momentos y tengo que…

_Crac_. El crujido proveniente de debajo de Lucy, en el sofá, inundó la sala por completo, haciendo que Erza no terminase su frase y confundiendo a la rubia. Ésta se levantó, observando con asombro el motivo del sonido.

Erza se acercó hacia ella, curiosa. Estaba segura que el sonido era de algo partiéndose por la mitad. Se preguntó si la rubia habría roto algo que llevaba en alguno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

—Oh, oh… -exclamó Lucy, sujetando con los dedos el objeto que acababa de morir por culpa suya. Era un móvil-. ¡Vaya! No tenía ni idea de que estuviera aquí, ¿sabes de quién es?

La cara de Lucy palideció por completo al notar el aura oscura y profunda que emanaba del cuerpo de Erza. Sus ojos estaban fijamente clavados en el aparato, temblaba ligeramente y su mano se aproximaba hacia la mesa, cogiendo la espada de nuevo.

—M-mi móvil… Mi móvil nuevo… T-tú… Lo has aplastado…

—¿Q-qué? Oh, vaya, lo sien… ¡Uah!

A Lucy casi ni le dio tiempo a disculparse cuando vio que la pelirroja se le echaba encima de repente gritándole incoherencias y con la espada en ambas manos alzada, dispuesta a darle con ella. Consiguió esquivarla de milagro, aunque no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por su increíble agilidad recién descubierta, ya que Erza había vuelto a empezar a perseguirla. Dio un grito de pánico y corrió como una loca en sentido contrario al de la pelirroja, esta vez viendo de verdad su vida completa pasar por delante de sus ojos, desde su nacimiento, como si de una película se tratase. Jamás pensó que en su bienvenida al edificio tendría que luchar por su vida contra la furia de su nueva compañera de piso.

* * *

—Un helado de chocolate y un granizado de limón, por favor –pedía amablemente una dulce y fina voz, mirando al encargado de la heladería y sonriéndole. Esperó un rato hasta que el heladero llegó con su pedido, dándoselo a ella y diciéndole el precio.

Sacó de su pequeño bolsito azul el dinero para dárselo al hombre y después salió fuera del pequeño quiosco hasta llegar a la terraza del parque. Los rayos del Sol le dieron la bienvenida mientras parecía que intentaban con todas sus fuerzas derretir los helados que la joven llevaba con ella.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El parque estaba lleno, como era costumbre en aquella época. Las familias paseaban alegremente mientras hablaban entre ellos, riendo. Los niños jugaban en los columpios y se lanzaban por el tobogán, dejando escapar gritos de júbilo y felicidad. Otros niños más mayores jugaban un poco más alejados al fútbol, oyéndose cómo se gritaban entre ellos para dar lo mejor de sí mismos. Los ancianos estaban sentados en los bancos dando de comer a las palomas, y se podían ver varias parejas caminando, tomadas de la mano.

Llegó hasta su mesa y se sentó, pasándole el helado de chocolate al chico que estaba allí.

—Has tardado mucho, ¿no crees? –Dijo el joven de cabello rosado mirando el helado que acababa de traerle la pequeña.

—Es que había mucha cola. Pero bueno, no te pensarías que me iba a ir con tu querido heladito y que me lo comería yo sola, ¿no, nii-chan? –Contestó la niña sonriendo dulcemente al hombre mientras sacaba una pajita y la ponía para sorber el granizado.

Natsu la miró por un instante con el ceño fruncido, pero después le sonrió ampliamente, enseñando a la vez sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Acababan de salir hacía media hora del veterinario. Tal y como le prometió a su hermana, había llevado a Happy a la clínica para una revisión y de paso llevar también a Charle, la gata de la pequeña. Justo después de terminar, llevaron a los dos gatos a casa de su madre para que los cuidara mientras ellos salían fuera un rato.

Wendy Marvell se sentía increíblemente feliz por poder pasar el día con su hermano mayor. Hacía semanas desde la última vez que se vieron, y Wendy comenzaba a echarlo de menos. Por suerte, Charle tenía cita con el veterinario, así que llamó a Natsu y le pidió que llevara también a Happy para la revisión. Por supuesto, llamó también a Erza para decirle lo del veterinario, sabiendo que había peligro de que a su hermano se le olvidara.

—¡Ag, maldita sea! –Gruñó Natsu mientras se miraba la mano, la cuál tenía un enorme corte rojizo-. ¡Cómo escuece!

—Eso te pasa por tratar así a mi Charle. A mí nunca me araña, ¿por qué será? –Contestó mientras se apartaba un moreno mechón de su mejilla y se lo colocaba detrás de la oreja.

—A mí Happy tampoco me araña nunca. Tu gata es una amargada, reconócelo.

—¡No la llames así! –Contestó ofendida la morena-. Además, qué te esperabas, ¡si casi la aplastas!

—No ha sido culpa mía, sino tuya, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarla en el suelo justo por donde yo iba a caminar, eh? –Preguntó Natsu con un tono burlón incluido.

—Ya ves, qué casualidad… Por cierto, ¿hoy no venía a tu edificio la chica de la que tanto hablaba tu vecina? –Cuestionó Wendy mientras sorbía de su pajita.

—Sí, se supone que llegaba esta mañana. Luego me pasaré por allí a ver qué tal, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Dijo Natsu mientras daba un mordisco a su enorme helado de chocolate, teniendo prisa antes de que por el calor se le derritiese.

—Bueno… Ya sabes porqué.

Natsu levantó la vista de su helado y miró a su hermana. Sus ojos azulados le decían claramente a qué se refería.

—Oh… Bueno, ya hace mucho tiempo de aquello… Eso ya está olvidado.

—¡Pero, nii-chan…!

—Wendy, no te preocupes. Ella ya no está aquí. No tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora –dijo Natsu volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia su helado. Lo último que le apetecía en esos momentos, junto con la depresión que tenía después de haber sido despedido, era tener que hablar de _ése_ tema con su hermana pequeña-. Venga, si no te das prisa, se te va a derretir.

—Pero… En fin… -la morena dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a su granizado, pensativa. Sabía que su hermano no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello en esos momentos, después de tanto tiempo, y aún menos con ella.

—Además, Levy y Erza llevaban ya bastante tiempo buscando una nueva compañera. Si no hubiera sido la amiga ésa que tienen, habría sido otra persona. Las dos solas no pueden con todo el alquiler y con el piso, es demasiado.

—Comprendo… -dijo ella no muy convencida, pero prefirió no insistir más en el tema.

—Ey, oye, ¡no pongas esa cara! Vamos, luego te llevaré al centro comercial, ¿vale? ¡Así que sonríe! –Le pidió Natsu, consiguiendo que su hermana se riera.

—¡Vale! Por cierto, a mamá no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia que te hayan despedido otra vez, ¿lo sabes? Y cuando se lo digas a papá… -dijo Wendy mirando a su hermano, viendo cómo sus palabras provocaban que Natsu casi se ahogara al tragar el helado-. ¡Ah, nii-chan, no te ahogues!

—¿Estás loca? ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre soltarme eso así sin más? –Dijo Natsu mientras tosía fuertemente, bebiendo de un refresco que había cogido antes de casa de su madre.

—¡Jo, lo siento! Pero sabes que es verdad… ¿Se lo dirás a papá?

El rostro de Natsu volvió a palidecer de nuevo. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo atormentara con lo mismo.

—Todo a su tiempo. Por ahora, creo que prefiero vivir un poco más.

* * *

Cuando Levy abrió la puerta de su apartamento, junto con las bolsas llenas de la comida que había comprado, estaba emocionada al pensar en que Lucy podría haber llegado ya. Pero la imagen que se encontró no fue precisamente lo que se esperaba. Dejó caer las bolsas de sus manos y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Una Erza Scarlet se encontraba prácticamente desnuda encima de su mejor amiga. Llevaba nada más que una toalla como prenda de vestir, tapándole sus partes íntimas, y estaba todavía un poco mojada, por lo que pensó que era porque acababa de salir de la ducha. Lucy se encontraba debajo de la pelirroja, sujetando con ambas manos las muñecas de la Scarlet, luchando así por que ésta no la estrangulara. Ambas gritaban cosas sin parar, una pidiendo clemencia, y la otra pidiendo justicia por su móvil cruelmente asesinado por el trasero de la rubia.

—¡Para, para! ¡Lo siento, te compraré otro móvil nuevo, lo siento!

—¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Has aplastado a mi pequeño con tu culo, cómo quieres que te perdone!

—¡ERZA! ¡Por Dios, pero qué haces! –Gritó rápidamente Levy nada más ver cómo Lucy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse de debajo de la pelirroja. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, temerosa de que alguien entrara de repente y viera la escenita. Se giró hacia ellas y notó que ninguna la había visto ni oído, así que prefirió ir a ayudar a Lucy en vez de detenerlas a base de gritos.

Cogió a Erza por los hombros y la levantó como pudo. Erza era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, así que del esfuerzo las dos cayeron al suelo.

Lucy mientras tanto se incorporó rápidamente respirando con dificultad e intentando recuperar los latidos de su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que su amiga le había salvado la vida y que ahora se encontraba en el suelo junto a la pelirroja.

—¡Levy! Madre mía, ¿estáis bien las dos? –Preguntó la rubia acercándose. De no ser porque vio que la pelirroja consiguió levantarse y que parecía más calmada, nunca se le habría ocurrido preguntar por si ella también estaba bien.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué coño os pasa a vosotras? ¡Estáis locas! ¡Locas! –Dijo Levy mientras se levantaba del suelo ayudada por la mano de Lucy, mientras reía a carcajadas sin parar. Lucy la miró sorprendida por su reacción, y sin quererlo también comenzó a reírse.

Erza sin embargo se encontraba en una esquina mirándolas seriamente. Intentaba por todos sus medios recuperar el control de su cuerpo. De nuevo, había vuelto a hacer el ridículo delante de su nueva compañera… Es más, ¡había estado a punto de matarla!

Pero vio que en esos momentos Lucy no se acordó de ella. La rubia estaba conmocionada tras la pelea, y después de ver a su amiga…

A Levy. A su mejor amiga, a la que hacía años que no veía y con la que siempre hablaba todos los días por webcam, la llamaba por teléfono, le mandaba mensajes, con la que no tenía ningún secreto… Era Levy, y por fin estaba allí, con ella.

—¡Tú! –Dijo Levy señalando a Lucy a la cara.

—¡Yoooo! –Canturreó la rubia alegremente, acto seguido recibió en sus brazos a la persona que tanto tiempo había esperado abrazar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Lu-chan! –Dijo Levy mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con no llorar, las dos chicas se prometieron el día de antes de la mudanza en que en cuanto se vieran, no debían de llorar. Las dos eran unas tontas sensibles y casi siempre terminaban rompiendo en lágrima por la emoción.

—¡Yo también, Levy! ¡No me puedo creer que después de tantos años te esté abrazando por fin!

Erza las miró mientras las dos chicas seguían abrazándose y riéndose juntas. Un extraño sentimiento se le acopló en el corazón, sonriendo como acto reflejo. Estaba feliz por ver a aquellas dos amigas reunirse después de tantos años separadas.

Después de unos minutos las dos amigas se separaron ya más tranquilas. Empezaron a hablar entre ellas muy rápidamente, contándose lo mucho que se habían extrañado y lo mal que lo habían pasado hasta que por fin llegara el día en el que vivirían juntas. Lucy le contó cómo había comenzado su mañana, desde el autobús con la señora de la gallina, su agobio con el calor, la batería vacía de su móvil, el chico que se encontró antes en la puerta…

—¿Un chico? –Preguntó Erza de repente, la cuál había estado callada escuchando atentamente cómo hablaba Lucy. Las dos parecían haberse olvidado del incidente de minutos atrás, en donde la rubia había estado a punto de ser estrangulada.

Levy dio un leve salto ante lo que Lucy le estaba diciendo. Miró de reojo a Erza, nerviosa.

—¡Sí! Era un chico moreno y con el pelo largo, y llevaba un montón de piercings en la cara, ¡decía que te conocía, Levy! –Gritó Lucy mirando a la McGarden de reojo, ésta no pudo hacer más que sonreír nerviosamente y sin más, empezó a silbar, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Erza se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, y entonces lo entendió todo.

El culpable de que todo aquello hubiera comenzado con un malentendido… Ya sabía quién era.

—Levy… Otra vez no… -dijo Erza mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Levy? ¿Me he perdido algo? –Preguntó la rubia, que no se enteraba de nada. Miró de soslayo a su amiga, la cuál temblaba ligeramente-. Levy, ¿quién era ése chico?

—¿Eh? Ah, b-bueno, es… un amigo mío –terminó de decir la de cabellos azulados mientras intentaba no mirar a Lucy. Ésta levantó una ceja, asombrada.

—Así que un amigo… Ya veo.

Estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de enterarse nada más llegar y reencontrase con su amiga. Estaba entre asombrada y disgustada. Pensaba que entre ella y Levy no había secretos, pero…

—¡Oye, no pienses raro, que te conozco! No es mi novio ni nada de eso, así que cambia esa cara –le dijo Levy señalándole con su dedo. Tenía la manía de hacer eso con muchas personas, señalarles con el dedo justo en su cara, como si estuviera acusándoles de algo.

—Aparta tu dedo de mi nariz, McGarden. Dime, ¡quién era ese tío! –Gritó Lucy entre enfadada y divertida por la actuación de su amiga.

—Era Gajeel, ¿me equivoco? –Respondió de la nada Erza, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

—¿Gajeel? Vaya, Levy, ¿seguro que no tienes nada que me tengas que contar? –Volvió a escrutar la rubia, encarándose hacia su pequeña amiga.

—Eh… ¡Ya te lo he dicho! Es solo un amigo, nada más. Ay… ¡pero eso qué importa ahora! –Gritó de repente Levy intentando cambiar de tema, mientras volvía a señalar a Lucy-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacíais vosotras dos tiradas por el suelo? ¡Erza, contesta!

Esta vez fue el turno de Erza de ponerse nerviosa. Tragó saliva y miró a Lucy de reojo.

—¿Y qué haces en toalla? ¡Enserio, estáis locas! –Dijo Levy mientras intentaba sonar como enfadada, aunque se notaba que estaba intentando no reírse de nuevo como antes.

Lucy se acordó de todo lo que había pasado antes y miró a Erza con nerviosismo.

—B-bueno… Todo ha sido culpa mía –exclamó la rubia mientras cogía un pequeño objeto partido por la mitad, que estaba en el suelo. Se lo enseñó a Levy, y ésta comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a Erza-. Lo… lo siento mucho…

Erza volvió a suspirar y escondió su mirada tras el flequillo.

—No… Soy yo la que tiene que volver a disculparse –dijo ella mientras volvía a inclinarse ante Lucy, haciendo una reverencia. Lucy la miró sorprendida-. He vuelto a perder la compostura… De veras, lo siento…

Mientras Levy aún seguía riéndose en une esquina, Lucy imitó a Erza y se disculpó con otra reverencia. Estaba bastante asustada y nerviosa con el pensamiento de que tendría que vivir a partir de ahora con una luchadora en potencia, que perdía los estribos con cualquier cosa y que te podía matar en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva al recordar la espada, que había acabado tirada en el suelo cerca del sofá.

—Lucy –la llamó Erza de repente, levantándole la cabeza con una mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Por favor, perdóname. No sé qué me ha pasado… En realidad tengo otro móvil más, pero ése…

Lucy echó un vistazo al móvil partido.

—Ése móvil te lo regaló Jellal, ¿verdad? –Dijo Levy, la cuál había terminado sentada en el suelo después de tanta risa. Ahora miraba seriamente a Erza, con un tono triste en su voz.

—Sí… -de repente, como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada, Erza dio un salto, recordando algo-. Oh, oh… ¡Mierda! ¡Levy, qué hora es, dímelo!

—Son casi las dos y media, ¿por?

—Oh… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, y más mierda! –Gritó Erza mientras se tiraba de los pelos y salía corriendo hacia su cuarto, con una Lucy y una Levy siguiéndola confundidas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? –Preguntó Levy llegando hasta la puerta del cuarto de Erza. Se la encontraron justo allí, mientras intentaba como podía abrocharse el sujetador y a la vez ponerse un pantalón-. ¿Qué haces? Anda, trae, ¡te has puesto las bragas del revés!

—¿Ocurre algo…? –Preguntó Lucy que no entendía nada de porqué tanto drama de repente.

—¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Mierda, Jellal me está esperando desde hace media hora y yo llego tarde! ¡Joder, joder, joder! –Dijo mientras dejaba que Levy la ayudara a ponerse la ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo has quedado con Jellal? –Preguntó Levy mientras ahora peinaba el flequillo revuelto de la pelirroja.

—Antes me ha llamado, y yo… Ay, joder… ¡Mierda, ahora me duele la cabeza otra vez! –Gritó Erza poniendo su mano en su frente, enfadada y dolida.

—A ver, tranquilízate… Vais a ir a la cafetería ésa de siempre, ¿no? –Preguntó Levy, mientras Erza asentía con la cabeza-. Bueno, pues tranquila, no se tarda mucho en ir, así que no pierdas los nervios, ¿vale? ¡Lucy, pásame mi móvil que lo llevo en mi bolso, por favor!

—¡No! No, espera, no lo llames… -dijo Erza saliendo de su cuarto y mirando a Lucy-. No pasa nada, me voy. Ya estoy más tranquila.

Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Era como si se hubiera transformado de repente en otra persona completamente distinta.

Erza estaba radiante, con el pelo liso bien peinado, un pantalón vaquero que se ajustaba a sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca que le quedaba a la perfección, y unas sandalias negras con un poco de tacón que la hacían ver un poco más alta de lo que era. Volvió la vista hacia sus compañeras, que aún estaban en la puerta de su habitación.

—Después de quedar con Jellal, no sé si volveré. Tengo guardia en el hospital, así que seguramente no pueda volver en todo el día –dijo Erza a las dos chicas que se habían quedado boquiabiertas por su rápida transformación. Asintieron las dos con la cabeza, aún asombradas. Erza sonrió y miró a la rubia-. Lucy, siento mucho todo lo de antes, en cuanto venga hablaremos de eso.

—V-vale… No pasa nada –contestó Lucy.

—Levy, cuida bien de nuestra nueva compañera, ¿queda claro? Me marcho ya, ¡hasta luego! –Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Ambas mujeres aún estaban alucinadas por lo que acababan de ver.

—Guau… ¡Es increíble! ¿Pero qué le pasa a la tía ésa? ¡Es un monstruo! Pasa de ser una loca desquiciada a comportarse como si fuera de la nobleza –dijo Lucy a Levy. En realidad tenía un poco de envidia al ver la facilidad con la que la pelirroja se había recompuesto. Había salido por la puerta como si fuera lo más brillante y esplendoroso del planeta, totalmente perfecta.

—Ya ves… Yo aún no estoy acostumbrada –exclamó Levy aun mirando hacia la puerta-. Normalmente es así siempre, pero cuando se vuelve como la has visto antes cuando intentaba matarte… Es terrible.

—Sí, y tanto que lo es, ¡está un poquito loca! Aunque no me ha hecho nada al final –dijo Lucy mientras se inspeccionaba su cuerpo y su cara para encontrar alguna herida de batalla.

Levy, a su lado, la abrazó repentinamente.

—Lu-chan… Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí.

Lucy no le veía la cara ya que Levy estaba apoyada en su hombro, pero por su voz pudo reconocer que estaba llorando. Sonrió y le acarició el cabello suavemente con una mano.

—Yo también estoy muy feliz… Ahora todo irá bien, lo prometo.

* * *

Después de llevar a su hermana a casa y de recoger a Happy, había vuelto al edificio. Era ya tarde y veía cómo estaba a punto de anochecer.

Llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa difícil de quitar. Había pasado todo el día con su hermana pequeña, Wendy. Ésa chica hacía que todos sus problemas se le olvidaran y conseguía que volviera a disfrutar de las cosas como si fuera un niño.

Después de comer el helado y el granizado, ambos fueron al centro comercial. Allí, Wendy pasó la mayor parte del tiempo junto con Natsu en las tiendas de videojuegos, de música y mirando todas las tiendas de ropa. Para mala suerte de Natsu, la pequeña lo había obligado a comprarle varias prendas de ropa, por lo que el presupuesto del joven se vio cruelmente reducido aquel día. Y eso que no era más que principio de mes…

Dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar aquello. Después de que su hermana dijera lo de que su madre no se había alegrado de saber de su despido, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero ahora lo había vuelto a recordar. Tenía que ir algún día a casa de su padre y decírselo cara a cara. No soportaba la idea de que se enterara por otros medios. Eso solo lo haría enfadar mucho más, y sería terrible para él.

Miró a Happy, el cuál dormía profundamente en sus brazos, acurrucado. Los dos iban en el ascensor camino al apartamento de Natsu. Al llegar al tercer piso, la puerta de la cabina se abrió, y Natsu sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves de su casa.

Antes de entrar, miró la puerta del otro lado del pasillo, el 3B. Supuso que su nueva vecina ya tendría que haber llegado, así que pensó en dejar a Happy e ir a saludarla para presentarse.

Normalmente él odiaba todo ese tipo de cosas, las presentaciones formales no eran lo suyo. Pero Levy y Erza lo habían amenazado con que si no se comportaba bien y correctamente con su nueva vecina, lo iba a pagar bien caro.

Tragó saliva al recordar a aquellas dos locas. Entró dentro del piso y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La sala estaba en completo silencio, apenas sin luz a causa de la oscuridad de afuera. Recordó que aquella noche Gray no iba a estar a causa de una cena de negocios que tenía con su bufete de abogados. Mejor para Natsu, pensó él, ya que así no tendría que lidiar con el pervertido de su compañero de piso.

Se fue hacia su cuarto y dejó a Happy en su pequeña cama gatuna. Le acarició suavemente la cabeza y el gato le respondió con un ronroneo. Sonrió. Hacía ya varios años que tenía a Happy, y no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

Pensó en prepararse algo para cenar, pero prefirió ir a saludar al 3B antes. Así a lo mejor, con suerte, le daban de cenar allí y así no tendría que prepararse nada él.

Volvió a abrir la puerta y salió, cerrando con llave. El 3B estaba justo enfrente de su apartamento, por lo que no tuvo que andar mucho hasta llegar y dar tres pequeños golpes con su puño en la puerta.

Esperó.

Parecía como si no hubiera nadie allí. Volvió a llamar, volvió a esperar, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta alguna.

—¿Hola? Levy, Erza, soy yo, Natsu, abridme –dijo él mientras seguía aporreando la puerta con su puño.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Se suponía que le habían dicho que estarían allí todo el día. Recordó de repente que Erza le había dicho la noche anterior, en la fiesta que hicieron en su piso, que iba a tener guardia en el hospital y que no estaría en casa. Pero aun así, Levy y la nueva vecina deberían de estar…

Tomó el pomo de la puerta por acto reflejo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba abierta. Confuso, miró dentro del apartamento para ver si se encontraba con alguien.

Nada, no había nadie. La sala estaba en completa oscuridad y no se oía ni un suspiro. Entró dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Hola? ¡Levy, soy Natsu! –Contestó el joven intentando esquivar la mesita de la sala y el sofá, a causa de que no veía nada y se estrellaba cada dos por tres con cosas que se le cruzaban por el medio-. Ey, ¿hay alguien?

Se quedó quieto un momento y se rascó la cabeza. Por un momento se sintió ridículo allí, llamando a la nada. Pensó en mirar en los cuartos a ver si estaban allí.

Se le ocurrió que a lo mejor sí estaban allí, y que podría encontrarse alguna escena que no debería de ver. Le daba igual. Con tal de encontrase a alguna de sus vecinas haciendo algo vergonzoso o que no debería de ser descubierto, él se alegraba y la curiosidad se apoderaba de él.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se aproximó hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y al cuarto de baño. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, menos una, que estaba entreabierta. Se podía ver cómo un pequeño destello de luz salía de ella, confirmando que alguien podría estar allí dentro.

Natsu miró la puerta con curiosidad y levantó una ceja. Aquella puerta no pertenecía ni al cuarto de Levy ni al de Erza, por lo que… aquella puerta era de la habitación de la nueva vecina.

Se replanteó si de verdad debería de mirar o no. No conocía de nada a la chica nueva, así que seguramente no le haría mucha gracia que un completo desconocido entrase en su cuarto sin permiso.

Pero eso hizo que Natsu se decidiera aún más por mirar qué había dentro, y con una sonrisa, empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Lo que allí se encontró lo dejó completamente helado en su sitio. Delante de él se encontraba un desorden impresionante de maletas tiradas por el suelo. La ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, en todos los muebles, incluso en la lámpara del techo habían prendas de vestir. La cama estaba deshecha, como si alguien se hubiera quedado dormido en ella y acabara de levantarse, dejándola con las sábanas arrugadas.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Natsu, fue encontrar a una chica de más o menos su edad, rubia, desmayada en el suelo, y vestida nada más que con la ropa interior.

* * *

**¡Por fin Natsu se ha encontrado con Lucy! Y menudo encuentro... ¡Nada más que con la ropa interior! En fin, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Lucy para acabar así? ¿Por qué estará desmayada? ¿Y dónde está Levy?**

**Ya están empezando a formularse las preguntas del fic... ¿De qué estarían hablando Wendy y Natsu sobre lo que pasó años atrás? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido entre Jellal y Erza? ¿Y entre Gajeel y Levy? Bueno, pues todo esto se irá respondiendo poco a poco mientras más misterios van saliendo a lo largo del fic, muajajaja xDD**

**¿De verdad creíais que Erza podría haber matado a Lucy por algo así? Mmm, ya veremos cuando esas dos se vuelvan a encontrar y hablen seriamente del móvil fallecido. En fin, intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo, lo prometo Ò_Ó Pero a cambio, ¡quiero reviews! Ya sabéis, esos preciosos comentarios que son la droga de todo escritor de fanfics :3**

**Bueno, pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, enserio, intentaré no tardar tanto, lo prometo. Todo lo que mis estudios me dejen T_T**

**¡Besos! ¿_Reviews_? :3**


	4. La primera página

Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

(En el capítulo anterior…)

_Natsu miró la puerta con curiosidad y levantó una ceja. Aquella puerta no pertenecía ni al cuarto de Levy ni al de Erza, por lo que… aquella puerta era de la habitación de la nueva vecina._

_Se replanteó si de verdad debería de mirar o no. No conocía de nada a la chica nueva, así que seguramente no le haría mucha gracia que un completo desconocido entrase en su cuarto sin permiso._

_Pero eso hizo que Natsu se decidiera aún más por mirar qué había dentro, y con una sonrisa, empujó la puerta para abrirla._

_Lo que allí se encontró lo dejó completamente helado en su sitio. Delante de él se encontraba un desorden impresionante de maletas tiradas por el suelo. La ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, en todos los muebles, incluso en la lámpara del techo habían prendas de vestir. La cama estaba deshecha, como si alguien se hubiera quedado dormido en ella y acabara de levantarse, dejándola con las sábanas arrugadas._

_Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Natsu, fue encontrar a una chica de más o menos su edad, rubia, desmayada en el suelo, y vestida nada más que con la ropa interior._

* * *

**4**

**La primera página**

* * *

**S**i en algún momento de su vida le hubieran preguntado cuál sería la situación en la que jamás se imaginó estar, su respuesta sería la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Porque él había vivido muchas, muchísimas situaciones, pero encontrarse medio desnuda a su nueva vecina en una habitación desordenada, no era una de ellas.

Lo cierto es que en aquel instante no sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar al respecto. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la figura de la mujer que aún estaba desmayada en el suelo, vestida con un sujetador rojo que iba a juego con sus braguitas también rojas. La nueva vecina estaba completamente acostada en el suelo, con el cabello dorado ocultándole un lado de la cara, y con algunas prendas de vestir alrededor de ella, también tiradas por el suelo.

Un breve temblor ubicado en el bolsillo de Natsu fue lo que le ayudó a salir del trance al que había entrado nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación. Pestañeó varias veces y tragó saliva, aún sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo femenino que tenía delante de él. Llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó su móvil. En la pantalla luminosa, las palabras "_Mensaje de Gray Fullpervertbuster_" se podían leer mientras que éstas, a su vez, tapaban el fondo de pantalla del móvil, el cuál consistía en una foto de Wendy abrazando a Charle y a Happy.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento Natsu no tenía pensamiento alguno en ver qué quería o deseaba su compañero de piso, por lo que volvió a guardar el aparato y regresó su mirada hacia el cuerpo que aún seguía inmóvil en el suelo.

De nuevo, tragó saliva. Notó cómo el calor de la habitación comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notorio, cómo la sangre le recorría todo su organismo con más velocidad de la normal, y cómo el desorden de maletas y ropas extendidas por el suelo lo agobiaban de tal manera que hasta conseguían marearlo.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco. No sabía qué hacer. Durante un momento que se le pareció eterno, no fue capaz de despegar la mirada de la provocadora lencería con tonos en rojo oscuro, prendas que si bien no eran un misterio para él, en aquel momento le pareció lo más maravilloso que había visto alguna vez en su vida.

Un leve gruñido proveniente de la chica fue lo que le hizo volver al mundo real.

Pestañeó varias veces y llevó su mano a su bolsillo, pensando que se trataba de nuevo del móvil. Ella volvió a gruñir esta vez un poco más fuerte, y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, provocando que el cabello rubio que tapaba su rostro, cayera de modo que la cara de la chica se podía apreciar a la perfección.

Natsu la miró, sorprendido y confuso. El gruñido de la joven había despertado algo en él, algo que consiguió sacarlo de ése sueño en el que había entrado. Consiguió recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo antes paralizado, y se acercó a la chica.

Ella estaba tumbada cerca de la cama, rodeada de prendas de vestir. Natsu tuvo que esquivar las dos enormes maletas rojas que amenazaban con ponerse en su camino y hacer que tropezara con ellas, pero él las fue apartando una a una con las manos, hasta llegar por fin a la joven.

Ella volvió a gruñir esta vez con un tono más bajo, moviendo su mano hasta su estómago y su pierna hasta el lado de la cama.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer. No estaba seguro de si estaba desmayada o dormida. Se movía y gemía de vez en cuando, y eso solo hacía que los oscuros ojos de él viajaran, inconscientemente, por el cuerpo descubierto de la joven. No se consideraba un pervertido, pero en aquel momento simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Pero fue el suave sonido de la respiración de ella lo que hizo que él apartara la mirada de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro dormido.

Un fino mechón rubio caía poco a poco por su frente hasta llegar a su nariz. Natsu, sin pensarlo antes al menos una vez, alargó la mano hasta la cara de la chica y apartó el mechón, haciendo que sus dedos tocaran la blanca piel.

Contacto que hizo que ella se despertara.

* * *

—¿Uh?

Lucy abrió los ojos como si le acabaran de lanzar un cubo de agua helada encima. Como si ella fuera Blancanieves y su príncipe azul acabara de darle su beso de ensueño. Como si estuviera dentro del más profundo sueño y todos los despertadores del mundo acabaran de sonar a la vez.

—¿Eh?

Natsu vio cómo ella abría los ojos marrones y éstos divisaron los suyos oscuros, ambos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y la confusión de no estar muy seguro de qué pasaba en ese momento.

Ambos pestañearon a la vez, aún inmóviles y con la mano derecha de Natsu todavía en el lado derecho del rostro de Lucy. Nadie dijo nada durante cinco minutos, tiempo que para los dos pareció eterno y extraño a la vez.

Y, como si una bomba acabara de ser lanzada, los dos despertaron.

—Q-qué… ¡Pero qué!

El grito de Lucy hizo que Natsu se sobresaltase y sintiese cómo sus oídos sufrían por el elevado tono de la chica. Pero fue aún más doloroso cuando ella, sin pensárselo antes, levantó la cabeza para incorporarse, produciendo con ello que la frente del chico y la suya chocaran como si de una raqueta de tenis golpeando una pelota se tratara.

—¡Joder, pero qué coño te pasa! –Gritó Natsu, colocando su mano antes cerca de la cara de Lucy en su ahora dolorida frente. El choque había conseguido desorientarlo durante un instante, haciendo que se levantase rápidamente del suelo, pisando a la vez varias prendas de vestir de Lucy.

—¡Eso mismo te tengo que preguntar yo a ti! ¿Se puede saber quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo, eh? –Respondió Lucy también con una mano en su frente, intentando a la vez no marearse por el golpe.

—¿Qué? ¡No estaba haciendo nada! ¡Te he encontrado aquí tirada y me pensaba que te había pasado algo!

Lucy lo observó fijamente, sin entender aún qué había ocurrido, hasta que de repente un dolor mucho más intenso que el de su frente hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara, de nuevo, acostada en el suelo. Dio un pequeño grito y se llevó la mano a su tobillo izquierdo, gruñendo a la vez por el dolor.

—¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Natsu, ya recuperado del choque de antes, mirando a la joven a la vez que intentaba que las palabras no sonaran con un tono de preocupación. Lucy levantó la vista y lo miró, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar-. ¿Te has hecho daño en el pie?

El joven levantó su mano hacia Lucy, pero ésta lo detuvo.

—¡Quieto ahí! –Gritó Lucy enfadada. En aquel momento su estado de ánimo no era el mismo de siempre, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero es que encontrarse, nada más abrir los ojos, con la cara de un completo desconocido, no es algo que mucha gente espera ver nada más despertarse.

Él se quedó paralizado ante el grito de ella, sin saber qué hacer.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lucy notó como si le faltase algo de peso encima, y se dio cuenta de una terrible verdad, algo que había pasado desapercibida por ella cuando despertó.

Y es que estaba medio desnuda.

—¿Eh? –El rostro de Lucy enrojeció a tal punto que Natsu pensó que se trataba de una subida de fiebre repentina, pero fue oír de nuevo cómo ella volvía a gritar, esta vez con pánico incluido, mientras apartaba las manos del tobillo y se tapaba con ellas como podía su cuerpo, intentando ocultarse para no ser vista por el chico-. ¡N-no mires! –Dijo ella a la vez que levantaba una mano hacia Natsu para que éste dejara de observarla, pero al mover de nuevo su tobillo, volvió a sentir el dolor profundo de antes y esto se notó en su rostro al instante.

—¿Estás… bien? –Preguntó Natsu, atónito a lo que estaba viviendo.

Una chica vestida solo con ropa interior acababa de despertar, golpearlo en su frente y ahora le estaba gritando como si él fuera el peor ser humano de la Tierra. Y él, sin embargo, no entendía nada.

—¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Pues claro que no lo estoy! ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí y qué me has hecho? ¡Responde, joder!

—¡Ah! P-pues… Solo estaba buscando a Levy y… te encontré a ti –respondió Natsu. De repente se dio cuenta a qué se refería la chica, lo que ella pensaba qué hacía él en realidad. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la idea equivocada que tenía ella de él, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos-. ¡Ah, no, no, no es lo que piensas!

—¡Cómo que no! ¡Pero si te he pillado in fraganti y todo!

—¡No, no, enserio, créeme! Cuando he abierto la puerta, ya estabas vestida… así. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada, enserio!

Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, desconfiando de él. A simple vista no parecía un mal chico, pero ella estaba medio desnuda y había aparecido tirada en su habitación, así sin más. Era lógico y comprensible que dudase de la primera persona que veía nada más despertar de su sueño. Y más aún si se trataba de un chico joven como el que tenía enfrente suya.

Natsu siguió negando y disculpándose ante ella, avergonzado por la situación y por la presencia de su nueva vecina. Pero Lucy dejó de hacerle caso cuando su mirada se paseó por su desordenado cuarto, y de repente comenzó a recordarlo todo.

Se sorprendió al ver sus maletas y todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por la habitación. Ella misma había sido la causante de el desorden. También recordó el porqué de su poca falta de ropa, y porqué había acabado tirada en el suelo, desmayada. Y también, por culpa del dolor en su tobillo, se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía levantarse del suelo y mucho menos andar.

Natsu seguía hablando sin parar a la vez que movía la cabeza y las manos, intentando explicarse, y Lucy optó por confiar en él y creer en lo que le decía.

—Vale, vale, tranquilízate. Te creo –dijo Lucy moviendo las manos de un lado a otro para que el chico dejara de hablar. Él la miró, confuso.

—Bien, vale… Uf, menos mal –exclamó Natsu, suspirando y pasando una mano por su cabello alborotado. Lucy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Menos mal? ¿A qué te refieres con menos mal, eh? –Preguntó ella, otra vez de nuevo poniendo a Natsu nervioso.

—¡Ah, no, no! Me refiero a que… bueno, menos mal que me has creído. No sabes lo mal que lo pasaría si le llegaras a decir a Erza que te he hecho algo como… bueno, ya sabes, como lo que tú creías que te había hecho.

Lucy lo observó esta vez sorprendida. ¿Erza? Entonces, eso significaba que éste chico era amigo de Erza. "Y de Levy también, porque antes la mencionó", pensó Lucy intentando recordar si conocía o no al muchacho.

—Entonces… ¿eres amigo de Erza? –Preguntó ella, a lo que Natsu respondió afirmativamente con un gesto con la cabeza-. ¿Y quién eres? No me suenas de nada, la verdad…

Esta vez fue Natsu quien la miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Levy no te ha hablado de mí? –Preguntó él, recibiendo una respuesta negativa al ver cómo Lucy negaba con su cabeza-. Oh, ya veo… Bien, se nota que Levy se acuerda de nosotros siempre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, nada, nada. Ya hablaré con ella en su momento.

—Muy bien… -dijo Lucy, un poco dudosa-. Entonces eres…

—Natsu –contestó él, sonriéndole ampliamente. Ella volvió a pensar si ese nombre le sonaba de algo, mientras llevaba su mano inconscientemente hasta su tobillo, el cuál cada vez le dolía más y más.

—Creo que Levy te mencionó alguna vez.

—Sí, supongo que sí, sería lo normal. Estoy en el apartamento de enfrente, en el 3A.

—¡Ah, entonces eres mi vecino! –Exclamó Lucy, feliz de conocer por fin a uno de sus nuevos vecinos del piso. Pero esto hizo que se moviese un poco, ocasionando que el dolor del tobillo se hiciera más notorio que antes-. Ay…

Ella se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia su pie izquierdo, y Natsu lo notó.

—¿Te has torcido el tobillo? –Preguntó él, con un poco de curiosidad y preocupación a la vez.

—S-sí… Me duele mucho...

—¿Te puedes levantar? –Dijo Natsu ofreciendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla.

—Creo que no. Lo estoy moviendo un poco y me duele muchísimo –contestó Lucy, moviendo el pie hasta quedar éste contra el suelo. Pero tuvo que quitarlo de inmediato al darse cuenta que eso solo hacía que le doliese más, produciendo varios gritos de sufrimiento por parte de ella. Natsu la miró esta vez un poco más nervioso.

—Vale, mejor será que no lo muevas –dijo él, pensando rápidamente en qué debería hacer ahora. Su nueva vecina estaba aún medio desnuda enfrente de él, y encima se había torcido el tobillo. Perfecto.

—¿Me puedes pasar esa camiseta? –Preguntó Lucy, señalando la susodicha prenda de vestir que estaba tirada justo bajo el pie de Natsu. Éste miró a su alrededor, buscando entre el desorden lo que ella le pedía-. Es la que estás pisando, ahí abajo.

Natsu divisó la camiseta justo debajo de él y soltó una pequeña risa, aunque no porque le hiciera gracia, sino porque aquel momento lo incomodaba en exceso. Cogió la prenda y se la pasó a ella.

Lucy se vistió con la camiseta, la cual protegía de la vista del muchacho su sujetador rojo, y era lo suficientemente larga como para tapar un poco su parte inferior.

Natsu no sabía qué hacer. Las preguntas se le amontonaban en la cabeza, y había tantas, que temía que fuera a explotar.

—Ay, mierda…–se quejó Lucy una vez más por el dolor, ya que al ponerse la camiseta había movido sin querer su pie.

—Eres… la nueva vecina, ¿no? –Preguntó Natsu, algo que hizo que se sintiera como la persona más estúpida de todas, ya que la respuesta era más que obvia. Lucy asintió con la cabeza-. Sí, ya lo sabía… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Lucy –respondió ella, dándose cuenta que aún no se había presentado. Aunque las formalidades en una situación como en la que se encontraba, no era algo que recordara con facilidad. Pero decidió que, si no quería pasarse la noche entera en el suelo, debía olvidarse un momento del dolor-. ¿Me podrías ayudar a levantarme de aquí, por favor?

Natsu la miró como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo obvio, algo que debía haber hecho antes. Afirmó con la cabeza y, nervioso, se acercó a ella.

Odiaba encontrarse en esa situación. Él no era así, nunca lo era. Pero era la mirada de ella la que lo hacía sentirse así, y sin embargo, no era por haberla visto en ropa interior ni porque estuvieran en un momento embarazoso. Bueno, sí era por eso, pero es que simplemente no se lo imaginaba.

Le había tomado por sorpresa. La nueva vecina no parecía nada de otro mundo, no era la más bella de todas las mujeres ni parecía tener la mejor personalidad, así que no era porque estuviera nervioso solamente por su presencia, también lo era por la situación. Por todo. En ese momento él esperaba encontrarse a Levy haciendo algo embarazoso, pero en lugar, se había encontrado a él mismo en una situación extraña y vergonzosa.

Y Lucy no se alejaba mucho de cómo se sentía Natsu, quitando la parte de que ella era la que estaba herida y había estado medio desnuda frente a un desconocido. Pero en aquel momento pensó que lo mejor era guardar la calma. Si se ponía excesivamente nerviosa, a lo mejor Natsu se enfadaba con ella y la abandonaba ahí. Y no tenía el móvil ni tenía nada a su alcance con lo que llamar a Levy o pedir ayuda. En ese momento solo lo tenía a él. A un desconocido que al final había resultado ser uno de sus nuevos vecinos del piso. Algo aún más vergonzoso, porque de ahora en adelante tendría que vivir con el pensamiento de que los dos habían vivido ese momento embarazoso.

Lucy se sonrojó ante la idea de no poder tener una relación normal con su nuevo vecino. Ella quería llevarse bien con todos, así que esperaba que no hubiera ninguna tensión entre ella y Natsu.

Pero justo cuando él llegó hasta ella para ayudarla a levantarse, los nervios que había estado guardando hicieron acto de presencia.

—Espera un momento… -dijo Lucy cuando Natsu le ofreció, igual que antes, la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Ella miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, profundamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no es nada… -respondió ella, esta vez aceptando la ayuda del chico. Alargó sus manos y se aferró a los brazos de él. Natsu pasó sus manos por la cintura de ella, e hizo fuerza para levantarla del suelo, recibiendo como resultado un desgarrador grito de dolor por parte de Lucy.

—¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado!

—¡L-lo siento!

—¡Espera, espera, quieto! ¡Ay, duele mucho!

—Vamos, inténtalo. Haz fuerza sobre el otro pie y apóyate en mí –dijo Natsu intentando que ella dejara de quejarse.

Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos resbaló de la cintura de ella y cayó accidentalmente en una de esas zonas del cuerpo humano que se hacían llamar partes íntimas.

El cuerpo de Lucy se tensó de tal manera que agarró la camiseta de Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, pellizcándolo a él a la vez, pero sin querer. Con el rostro enrojecido hasta el punto de poder ser comparado con el cabello de Erza, los nervios y el dolor de Lucy hicieron que su rodilla se doblase, provocando a su vez que Natsu también resbalase con ella, cayendo los dos en el suelo.

—¡Au! –Se quejó Natsu, chocando su parte trasera con el suelo, intentando sostener como podía por la cintura a Lucy para que esta no se hiciera más daño en el tobillo. Pero fue imposible.

El grito que ella soltó al notar el dolor físico, consiguió desconcertar a Natsu como si fuera un pobre conejo desorientado, e hizo a su vez que ella se agarrara aún más fuerte a la camiseta de él, llegando a abrazarlo inconscientemente.

—¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Natsu preocupado. Luego se dio cuenta que esa pregunta sobraba en ese momento.

—¿Tú… tú que crees? –Respondió Lucy entre resoplos. Su cara reflejaba todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-. ¡Nunca en mi vida había estado mejor!

—¡Vale, a ver, tranquilízate, joder!

El grito de Natsu hizo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Que te tranquilices! Si te pones nerviosa, te empezará a doler más, y así será imposible conseguir al menos que te levantes –dijo él sin mirarla. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que Natsu sabía que si la miraba, explotaría-. Mira, si lo prefieres, puedo dejarte aquí y voy a buscar a Levy para que ayude, ¿vale?

—B-bueno… -respondió ella, hasta que recordó que, en esos momentos, no podía llamar a Levy-. ¡No, espera! No la llames.

Natsu la miró entre confuso y sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que ella te ayudará más que yo –dijo él.

Sí, porque él sabía que en ese momento no servía para mucha ayuda. Simplemente notar el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, ya hacía que la mitad de su cerebro se paralizase.

—Porque… es complicado. Se ha tenido que ir a un sitio por un amigo, y… bueno, me ha dicho que vendría tarde. No quiero molestarla.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó Natsu, sin entender de qué estaba hablando ella. Lucy apartó la mirada de la de él, nerviosa, y tragó saliva.

Realmente odiaba esa situación.

—N-nada, es complicado, enserio –volvió a contestar, alejándose un poco del cuerpo de él. Natsu la sostuvo por el brazo al notar cómo, al moverse ella, se había vuelto a hacer daño en el tobillo-. Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Natsu notó el tono suplicante de ella, quien parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Por ahora creo que lo mejor sería llevarte a que te vieran ese tobillo, ¿no crees? –Dijo él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo en esos instantes. Aunque la verdad es que sí lo era.

—Sí, supongo que sí… ¿Me llevarías tú al hospital?

—Claro que sí. Pero antes tienes que levantarte y… ponerte algo más de ropa –dijo Natsu, recordando a Lucy que, aunque la camiseta que llevaba puesta tapaba algo, aun no llevaba nada que ocultara sus braguitas rojas.

Fue decirlo, y el rostro de Lucy enrojeció de nuevo por la vergüenza.

—Sí, supongo que será lo mejor…

Antes de pensar que aquella situación era lo peor que le podría haber pasado en su primer día en la ciudad, el chico le pasó unos pantalones y se apartó de ella para que se vistiera.

—Si necesitas ayuda con ellos, dame un grito –contestó él, dándose la vuelta para no verla. Ella miró los pantalones, todavía sonrojada y apenada.

Lo que estaba viviendo aquel día no era justo lo que había imaginado.

—B-bien… Gracias.

Se dispuso a ponérselos, sentada en el suelo. El pie izquierdo no podía moverlo al sentir todo el dolor, pero aun así pensó que lo mejor era aguantarse un poco, ya que sabía que si Natsu tuviera que ayudarla, la tensión entre ambos crecería incluso más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Terminó de colocarse los pantalones, y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que había caído por su mejilla al soportar el dolor de su tobillo.

—Ya está –avisó Lucy al chico. Éste se dio la vuelta y la miró ya más aliviado al ver que estaba completamente vestida.

—Y bueno… ¿Se puede saber cómo te has torcido el tobillo? –Preguntó Natsu, que mientras estaba esperando a que Lucy se vistiera, fue pensando minuciosamente cómo preguntar sus dudas a la chica.

Ella lo miró, de nuevo sonrojándose. Y lo peor era que no sabía el porqué.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, es que me he desmayado. Eso creo –contestó ella, jugando con sus manos, nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Ya, eso pensé cuando te vi aquí tirada. ¿Pero por qué?

—Es que… estoy un poco anémica.

Natsu la observó, sin decirle nada. Esperaba que a partir de eso le respondiera ya a todas sus dudas, sin tener él que preguntárselas.

—Llevo todo el día despierta y he comido muy poco –continuó Lucy, esta vez ya más tranquila y sin ruborizarse-, y bueno, me he duchado esta tarde y luego me he puesto a sacar la ropa de la maleta buscando algo para ponerme... Y al parecer en algún momento, me he desmayado –finalizó ella, sonriendo-. Me he mareado otras veces, pero esta es la primera vez que me desmayo. Qué tontería, ¿no?

—Eh… -exclamó Natsu, sin saber qué contestarle. ¿Tontería? Su hermana también tenía anemia, así que no era algo nuevo para él. De repente, al pensarlo, se le ocurrió algo y miró a Lucy-. Espera un momento aquí.

"Como si tuviera otra opción", pensó Lucy. Natsu salió de la habitación, y al cabo de tres minutos volvió con un vaso lleno de algo que Lucy supuso era Coca-Cola.

—Toma, te sentará bien –dijo él mientras le ofrecía el vaso. Ella lo tomó encantada, ya que se había dado cuenta, al ver el vaso, que estaba sedienta.

—¡Gracias!

Natsu esperó a que se lo bebiera dando vueltas por la habitación. Aun le parecía increíble como una chica como Lucy aparentaba ser, pudiera conseguir tanto desorden solo con maletas y ropas.

—Esto… ¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Lucy, pasándole el vaso vacío a Natsu.

—Ahora al hospital.

—Oh, claro.

Natsu dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, intentando disimular una risa al ver unas bragas con dibujos de gatitos justo encima del despertador.

—Y no a cualquier hospital. Vamos a ir a ver a Erza.

La simple mención del nombre de la poseedora de una colección de espadas, hizo que el corazón de Lucy casi se saliese de su sitio.

—¿Q-qué? Un momento… ¿Erza? –Respondió Lucy, tartamudeando.

—Claro. Está cerca de aquí, así que…

—¡Estás loco! ¡No pienso ir al hospital a que me vea esa loca!

Natsu la miró confuso, aunque divertido por el comportamiento de la chica.

—¿Te da miedo Erza? –Preguntó él. Aunque lo cierto es que aún no había conocido a nadie que no temiera a su amiga…

—¡Claro que sí! Antes, cuando he llegado, ha estado a punto de matarme, ¡con una de sus espadas! ¿Tú ves eso normal?

Esta vez, la risa de Natsu se dejó oír por toda la habitación. Lucy lo observó. Era la primera vez que lo oía reír.

—¡Claro que es normal! Si solo por eso te vas a poner así, entonces es que no estás lista para vivir en este piso -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le devolvió una mirada entre sorprendida y enfadada por lo que le acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo? Enserio, ¡una espada! ¡Y encima estaba desnuda! –Gritó Lucy, haciendo que Natsu la observase confuso.

—¿Desnuda?

—Bueno, llevaba una toalla, ¡pero solamente llevaba puesto eso!

—Tú antes estabas medio desnuda también –respondió Natsu, cruzándose de brazos y mirando divertido a la joven.

—Oh, pero no es lo mismo. Yo me había desmayado.

—Ya, ya, claro. Desmayarte con un conjunto de lencería de _Victoria's Secret_ es lo más normal del mundo, ¿no? –Dijo él con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Lucy no pudo más que volverse a sonrojar.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Cállate! ¡Qué sabrás tú! –Gritó Lucy, levantando su mano y señalando a Natsu, enfadada. Eso hizo que de repente se acordara de Levy, pero enseguida volvió a sentir el dolor en el tobillo izquierdo y un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

Natsu la observó, riñéndose internamente por haber olvidado que aún seguía tirada en el suelo y herida.

Se acercó a ella para volver a ayudarla.

—Espera, espera –lo detuvo Lucy-. Si lo hacemos como antes, terminaremos de nuevo en el… ¡Uah! ¡Pero qué haces!

Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Natsu optó por la mejor idea de todas. Colocó una mano en la espalda de ella y otra por debajo de sus piernas, y la levantó del suelo, haciendo que Lucy se aferrase a su camiseta fuertemente para no caer al suelo.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame, no soporto que me levanten así! –Gritó Lucy al oído del chico, el cuál se tambaleó un poco al notar la voz de ella dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Quieres dejar de gritar de una maldita vez, joder! –Replicó él enfadado. Ella lo miró fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. Igual que odiaba que la levantasen así, tampoco soportaba que le gritasen de esa manera.

—¡Pues suéltame!

—¡Ni hablar! Tenemos que ir al hospital, ¡así que a callar!

* * *

Ignorando las protestas de Lucy, Natsu se encaminó a llevarla al hospital, no sin antes preguntarle a la joven si quería llevarse el móvil, dinero o algo con lo que quisiese maquillarse, pregunta que ella le respondió con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, aunque él no supo bien porqué hizo eso.

Recogió su tarjeta sanitaria y dejó que Lucy escribiese una pequeña nota para Levy donde explicase la situación, qué había ocurrido y dónde se iba.

Natsu colocó un par de chanclas en los pies de Lucy, abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con la llave que ella le había dado.

No hace falta decir que todo esto ocurrió con Lucy todavía en los brazos de Natsu.

—¡Que me sueltes, imbécil!

Ella seguía gritando al oído de Natsu, pero él intentaba como podía ignorarla. Llamó al ascensor y esperó a que este llegase. Miró antes a la puerta de su apartamento, pensando en si Happy tendría comida y bebida suficiente como para sobrevivir una noche sin él.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y ambos subieron, Lucy gritando a golpeando a Natsu en la espalda y él llenándose como podía de toda la paciencia del mundo.

Los dos llegaron a la planta baja. Ella había comenzado a removerse de manera que hacía imposible para Natsu mantener la calma y soportar a la vez su peso entre sus brazos.

Se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente repelente. Y eso que él solo intentaba ayudarla.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Ag, cállate!

De este modo, los dos llegaron hasta la calle. Lucy había comenzado a dar pequeños tirones al pelo de Natsu, y éste pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Pero antes, Lucy dejó de gritar y de atacarle. Miró a todos lados, observando dónde se encontraba.

El cielo de Magnolia estaba adornado con una total oscuridad, mientras que pequeñas estrellas brillantes se podían divisar y algunas nubes oscuras tapaban el resplandor de la luna. Las luces de la calle estaban encendidas, y se podía ver algunos ciudadanos andando por la acera, coches pasando por la carretera y algunos locales, como bares y cafeterías, estaban abiertos, y de ellos salían y entraban multitudes de personas gritando y conversando entre ellos.

Pero hubo algo que extrañó a Lucy. Había algunos coches aparcados cerca de donde estaban ellos. Miró a Natsu fijamente, el cual, por la oscuridad de la noche, parecía que se le habían ensombrecido un poco más los ojos.

—¿Cuál es tu coche?

Como si le acabaran de abofetear, la cara de Natsu cambió completamente, pasando de un color vivo a un color más bien visto en los muertos. Ella se asustó al verlo de repente así y, olvidando la vergüenza de que aún estaba en sus brazos, le tocó la mejilla suavemente para ver si seguía vivo.

—¿E-estás bien?

Él cada vez iba cambiando más y más de color. Ladeó la cara hacia abajo para evitar los ojos de ella, y eso hizo que Lucy se asustase más.

—Yo… yo no… no tengo…

Había sido un simple susurro. A pesar de su cercanía, ella no lo había oído. O no lo había querido oír, que era distinto.

—¿Cómo dices…? –Preguntó ella, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Que no tengo… ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé. ¿Cómo dices…?

Entonces Natsu explotó.

—¡Que no tengo coche! ¿Estás contenta, eh? –Respondió él, levantando la vista y clavándola en los ojos marrones de ella.

Esta vez fue Lucy quien se puso blanca.

—Como… ¿Cómo que no tienes coche? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

—¿Bromeando? ¡Ja, más quisiera yo! –Dijo él, comenzando a reír de modo frenético, sorprendiendo a Lucy, que cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—¡Porque los odio! Qué pasa, ¿es que todo el mundo tiene que tener coche solo por ser adulto y vivir solo? ¡Pues yo no soy así!

—Vale, vale, ya lo he pillado… -exclamó Lucy, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras Natsu la observaba aun enfadado-. Bien, pues, llama a un taxi, ¿no?

—¿A un taxi? Ni hablar –respondió él. Lucy abrió los ojos y se temió lo peor-. El hospital está cerca, así que podemos ir andando perfectamente.

—N-no puede ser… ¡Estás loco si crees que me llevarás al hospital en brazos!

—Pues lo siento por ti, pero yo soy el que te está ayudando, ¡así que nada de transportes!

No se lo podía creer. Había dado a parar con una persona que odiaba los transportes. Y eso era algo que necesitaba urgentemente en esos momentos. Algo que no hiciese que tuviera que ir todo el rato hacia el hospital, en brazos de Natsu.

Definitivamente, aquel día no estaba ocurriendo como ella se esperaba.

* * *

**¡Siento mucho, mucho, muchíiiiisimo la tardanza! Pero es que he estado ocupadísima estas últimas semanas. Se me ha hecho imposible encontrar un hueco para poder escribir, entre examen y examen... Sí, exámenes. Los odio. Pero eso ya no importa, porque... YA LOS HE TERMINADO.**

**Así es, ya estoy libre, ¡completa y absolutamente libre para dedicarme a los fics al máximo! Tengo toda esta semana hasta que empiece con las clases, así que el domingo o el sábado podré subir el capítulo de _The Beauty and the Dragon_. También, os aseguro que no tardaré tanto con la continuación de este fic ;3**

**¡Por fin Natsu y Lucy se han conocido! Me ha hecho mucha gracia escribir este capítulo, aunque esperaba hacerlo más grande, al final lo he tenido que partir en dos caps. En el siguiente se verá la llegada de esos dos al hospital en el que trabaja Erza... Pobre Lucy, nada está saliendo como ella planeaba, ays xD**

**Quiero dar las gracias y un super abrazo de oso por esos fantásticos 9 reviews del capítulo anterior a: **sweetcandy, sombraescarlata, yoruu, Erza JaeggerJacques, Gabe Logan, Tsuki, Chibi Rukia, Thirteen Hadley, y Guest (que no sale su nick de verdad xD).

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! *lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece rodando por el suelo***


End file.
